


Don't Be Kind to It

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Supernatural Elements, Top Keith (Voltron), Were-Creatures, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: After fleeing Romania in the wake of his father's death, Keith has been living in the southern mountains with his mother under the protection of his uncle's pack.But after a one night stand takes an unexpected twist, Keith finds himself with a human mate and danger on his heels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang!
> 
> This fic's title and chapter leads are from Hozier's It Will Come Back.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/palomasheith)

_ You know better babe, you know better babe, _ _   
_ _ Than to smile at me, smile at me like that _

  
  


“I hate the soooouth,” Lance whined for the ten millionth time. 

Keith grit his teeth rather than snap. Again.

“I mean,” Lance continued as he uselessly swatted gnats, “I get that we  _ have _ to keep our heritage alive or whatever, but can't we do it somewhere with less bugs?”

Keith rolled his eyes and looked back at his cousin biting back the urge to growl. 

“You have to be the only wolf alive who hates nature,” he said and turned sharply on his heel walking away.

Lance jogged up next to him keeping pace as they walked the sidewalk toward Dickson Street where the local university students liked to drink. They could blend pretty well and people usually left them alone. Keith appreciated that. He also appreciated the fact that the ever expanding city and ever changing student population made it easy for humans to lose track of people and fail to realize he'd been frequenting Dickson since 1996 and hadn't aged.

“I don't hate nature, Keith, I hate bugs,” Lance said defensively. 

“And snakes and spiders and mountain lions-”

“Yeah. Why would I fuck with any of those things? Ever?”

Keith swore his eyes got the most exercise of all of his body parts with Lance around. “You don't fuck with them Lance, you're just supposed to let them exist. You just, ya know, be at one with nature.”

“Pfft, I miss St. Louis,” Lance continued, “Sure there's the murder, and stuff, but I never got ticks.”

“Yeah, well, I miss Bucharest, but you don't hear me whine about it for the last 22 years.”

“Hey!” Lance protested as they entered a bar, “I haven't been whining for 22 years. And I'm not whining!”

Keith leaned against the bar waiting for the bartender. He took stock of the crowd. It was smaller than it would be once classes started in a couple of weeks, but there was a good crowd of twentysomethings. 

Bartender leaned over and smiled. He was a cuddly looking guy in his early 20s. Probably. Keith wasn't great at human ages. “Whatcha need guys?”

“Fireball. Two shots and uh whatever you got on tap for seasonal. Lance?”

“Um…I… hhmmm…”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Give him two shots of Jaeger and something domestic.” He slipped the bartender a $50. 

“Don't order for me, Keith!”

“That's what you always get and there's no point in wasting time.”

They collected their drinks and perched at a tall table near the pool tables. 

Lance started talking about, well, Keith wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. He took both of his shots and savored the warm burn of cinnamon. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to get him drunk, but he enjoyed the burn. 

He was letting the humans drift through his gaze when he saw him.

Sitting at a round wooden table was the most beautiful human Keith had ever seen. 

Big grey eyes. Broad muscular shoulders. Jet black hair with a tuft of white at the front. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose, but it didn't detract from his handsomeness. As a matter of fact, Keith thought it added a ruggedness to his features. 

And then he smiled. 

“Damn…” Keith said to himself. He felt his instincts surging. 

“Keith!” Lance shouted.

“Huh?”

Lance pointed to the shot glass in his hand. Keith surveyed the newly born spiderweb of cracks in the glass. He swallowed audibly and set it on the table.

“I uh… I'll meet you back home,” Keith said to Lance absently. 

Lance could only watch as Keith walked away.

  
  


Shiro did  _ not  _ see want to go out. He wanted to mope. Possibly indulge in a secret Disney movie marathon, but Matt was not hearing it. 

His best friend/roommate had barged into his room at exactly 7:48 pm screaming “It's Britney, bitch!” and tackling him. Matt refused to let go until Shiro agreed to leave the house for somewhere other than the gym or work.

Sure, Shiro was bigger and stronger, but Matt was an agile little bastard with wrestling experience.

So Shiro agreed to one drink.

Besides, Shiro knew he just wanted to help. He was in slump. A mopey, stupid, slump.

It had been 3 months since Adam left for Rochester. Three months that Shiro had been suddenly single and forced to move in with the Holt siblings, Matt and Katie aka Pidge because he had sunk all of his savings into grad school and couldn't afford another set of deposits.

Broke my heart and my bank account, Shiro thought bitterly as he dressed. 

Pidge and Matt were waiting in the living room with big smiles when he emerged. 

“He lives!” Pidge shouted and wrapped her arms around him. “Going out will be good for you,” she said enthusiastically, “Just leaving the house will be a big help. Depression is no joke and with school starting we won't have a lot of time, so statistically speaking, this is the best time to get your groove back.”

Shiro wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. She meant well, he told himself.

He looked at Pidge and Matt and smiled. They were basically his own siblings at this point. After graduating together and fleeing their small town for engineering school, they were pretty much family.

So, for the sake of family, Shiro forced a smile and crawled into Pidge's neon green Prius and found himself walking into a semi crowded bar where their friend Hunk tended bar.

He ordered a water and Matt ordered him a blue motherfucker. 

“Jesus, Matt,” Shiro said as he eyeballed the neon blue drink. He sat it down carefully on the round wooden table. “What exactly am I supposed to do with this?”

Matt grinned. “You said ‘fiiine, Matt, one drink’.  _ That _ is your one drink.”

“I'm not drinking that.”

Matt's smiled grew. “I figured you'd say that. Per our verbal agreement, you're forced to stay as long as it takes to get you to drink that drink. And since you are going to take 900 years, we have plenty of time to find you a cute little twink to take home.”

Pidge choked and Shiro felt himself turn red.

“I'm leaving,” Shiro said and stood abruptly, only to be countered by Pidge.

She glared at Matt who shrugged. “We just want you to stay out for more than 15 minutes, Shiro. You don't have to listen to him,” she gave Matt the finger. “You've been in such a funk and we care about you. Please stay, Shiro. I will even buy you an actual consumable beverage.”

Shiro sighed and sat back down. He eyed Matt and then smiled at Pidge. “You can have this monstrosity, if you get me a Guinness.” He slid the drink to her and they laughed.

“Deal,” she said and bounded off to the bar.

Before he could turn back to Matt, Shiro felt the weight of someone's eyes on him. He looked up to see a pair of intense indigo eyes locked on him. 

Shiro's breath caught as he took in the lithe figure and pretty features of the man watching him. Jet black hair, red leather jacket, tight in all the right places jeans. Holy shit. The man exuded ferocity and sex. 

Two things Shiro didn't realize that he needed in his life, until now. Until right now.

Yeah.

He watched as the man walked-no,no,no- sauntered over to him. 

“Hey,” the man said and the rest of the bar no longer existed to Shiro. 

“I'm Keith” he continued, “Wanna go outside and talk?”

Shiro just nodded. Vaguely he could hear his rational mind, shrieking that no, no, no, he was not just taking off with a random hot stranger. That is  _ not  _ something that he would do. 

Except he was. 

He was doing exactly that. 

And he couldn't explain. Not rationally anyway.

It was as though he was running completely on instinct. Drawn irrationally and animalistically to this beautiful man. 

And damn, he was beautiful.

  
  


Keith led the man onto the patio. He knew his wolf was ruling him, but he didn't care. 

There was something about this man. He had to have him.

He couldn't explain it. Not rationally. 

His instincts were on high alert and he was acutely aware of the man's gaze on his body. He felt desire rolling off of him, fueling his own. There were a handful of people outside. Keith led the man to a darkened corner of the patio and pulled him closer. 

The man came willingly and Keith wrapped his arms around his waist.

His scent. Jesus. Keith wanted to inhale it all night.  And would if he had his say.

He pulled the man's face closer hovering over each other's lips. 

“What's your name?” Keith whispered. He barely recognized his own voice.

“Shiro,” he man answered and closed the distance between them. 

Keith growled at the contact and pushed his tongue into Shiro's mouth. His hands found their way under Shiro's shirt and Shiro gasped under the roving touch. 

It wasn't enough.

He arched into Shiro and felt his own excitement equally met. Shiro moaned. He was already hard and Keith wanted to rut against him. 

_ Focus, Keith.  _

He pulled back panting. “Do you live nearby?”

Shiro nodded. He gaze flicking back to Keith's lips. 

Fuck. He wanted Keith just as badly and the knowledge was almost too much. 

Keith swallowed. “Ok. Let's go.”

“I don't have-”

“I got it.” Keith held out his hand.

Shiro took it without hesitation and followed him off the patio.

Keith stopped as he approached his motorcycle. Lance was parked next to him. 

Lance. 

Damn. 

No, it's fine. He's 75 years old. He can be trusted on his own for a couple of hours. 

He looked at Shiro again. 

Or all night. Lance would be fine.

Keith straddled his bike and tossed a helmet to Shiro.

He quirked his lips into a smile as he patted the seat. “Hop on, baby.”

 

Shiro had no idea how he ended up here. On the back of a motorcycle zipping through traffic at breakneck speeds with a stranger that he couldn't stop touching. 

What was this?

He had never been the type to do this sort of thing. 

Ok, fine. So he was adventurous.

Jump out a plane? Sure. 

Race motorcycles down the winding mountain roads? Yup.

Cave diving? Done it.

Thrills were Shiro's thing.

This was different. 

_ Keith _ was different. 

He'd never even had a one night stand. 

Hell, it had taken 3 semesters to talk to his last boyfriend and then Adam had to be the one to make the first move. 

This was completely new territory. 

And normally, he'd be terrified. 

He wasn't. 

But he had no idea why.

Keith guided his bike effortlessly through the crowded neighborhoods around the university. 

“Here?” Keith asked through his helmet mic as they pulled up to the little brick house he shared with Pidge and Matt. 

“Yeah. Just park here by the Jeep.”

As soon as they parked, Keith pulled his helmet off and stole Shiro's breath again.

_ God. _

Keith smiled and pulled Shiro down into heated kiss. “How about you open that door, baby?”

Shiro nodded and managed to fish his keys out of his pocket. 

Barely.

Keith wrapped his arms around his back humming happily. He rubbed his hands under Shiro’s shirt and began undoing his pants as he worked the key in the locks.

“Jesus,” Shiro moaned as he fumbled in his third attempt to unlock his door.

The deadbolt clicked and they fell inside.

Shiro pulled his shirt off just in time for Keith to push him up against the wall. He kicked the front door closed behind him and pushed into Shiro capturing him in a heady kiss. 

Shiro couldn't stop the noises he was making. Had he ever been this loud? This needy? 

He grappled for the hem of Keith's shirt and was pleasantly surprised by the growl it earned him in response.

Keith broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off, before moving his lips to Shiro's jaw and neck.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro murmured.

“Soon,” Keith answered and nipped at his neck. 

Shiro's head spun and he cried out.

Since when did he like biting? 

He found himself exhilarated and emboldened. He arched into Keith. He wrapped one hand in thick black hair and let the other wander to Keith's belt. 

Keith claimed one of his nipples with his tongue as Shiro managed to undo the belt one handed.

He wrapped both arms around the other man and in a fluid motion switched their positions.

Keith let out a throaty chuckle and Shiro pushed his hair back and kissed him. He deftly worked jeans open and kissed his way down Keith’s muscular torso until he was kneeling.

He looked up at Keith as he slide the pants off his long legs and discarded them to the side.

He appreciatively ran his hands up Keith's thighs before he pulled his boxer briefs off.

Shiro maintained eye contact as he slowly licked up Keith's shaft. Earning a loud moan and hiss. “You're killing me, Shiro.” 

Shiro could hear an accent coming through but he couldn't place it. Whatever it was, it was perfect.

He slid his lips down Keith's cock relaxing his throat as he went. Slowly working inch by inch down until he was flush against him. 

“Dracu,” Keith hissed and pressed a desperate hand into Shiro's hair. “Fuck.”

He released his slowly and then began working in earnest with his hands and mouth moving together. 

“Shiro, ah, fuck, ah-”

Keith's cries fueled him until he felt Keith's stomach muscles clench and his breathing take on a ragged edge.

Shiro pulled away slowly licking at the strands of precum as he released Keith. He hurriedly finished undressing while Keith gathered himself. 

After the car accident and the scars, Shiro had been self conscious, but insecurity fell away under Keith's ravenous gaze.

He looked at Shiro as the he were witness a miracle and Shiro felt the same about Keith.

Keith strode to him and ran his hands down Shiro's chest. He pulled their bodies flush and kissed Shiro hungrily. “You're so fucking beautiful,” he said quietly and kissed him again. 

“Where's your bedroom?”

 

Keith let Shiro lead down the narrow hallway to his bedroom. He noticed textbooks and a drafting table, but he was too focused on Shiro to ask. 

How could he be a human and be this damn beautiful?

Keith caught him in his arms and looked up into those full moon eyes and thought maybe he wasn't human after all. He savored the feel of Shiro's skin. The scars on his body made him feel protective. The wolf in him wanted to lick each one. 

He was flooded with unfamiliar emotions.

Everything about Shiro made Keith feel. 

It was exhilarating when it should be terrifying. 

But right now, all he and his wolf wanted was to claim him.

He kissed Shiro and nipped at his bottom lip. He slowly worked their bodies towards the bed. 

He smiled and Shiro's eyes opened wide in surprise when Keith gently laid him on the mattress. “I'm stronger than I look,” Keith laughed.

He took Shiro's length in his hand. He was big and uncut and Keith was thanking the old gods as he stroked him. 

It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch him writhe under Keith's touch. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed.

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Ah, Keith-I need-”

“Tell me what you need,Shiro.”

“In the drawer. The table. Fuck.”

Keith planted a kiss on Shiro's inner thigh before he let go and found a tube of lube on the bedside table.

He didn't see any condoms though. Keith didn't have to worry about things like STIs, but it was still important for Shiro's peace of mind.

“Shiro,” Keith asked while biting his lip, “Condoms?”

“Oh… Oh no…”

“So, that's a no?”

“I don't have any,” Shiro said as he covered his face with his hands. He paused and looked over at Keith over his fingers. Keith's heart flipped at the adorable look on Shiro's face as he removed his hands and chewed his lip. “But… I'm clean, ya know. Like, I don't normally do this sort of thing. I, wouldn't mind if you, if  _ we _ just went ahead.”

Jesus Christ, Keith though, Shiro was a 6’3” solid muscle teddy bear.

And Keith couldn't want him any more.

“Me too,” Keith said. “On both counts.”

“So… you still-I mean-If you're comfortable-”

Keith laughed and leaned back over to grip Shiro in his hand. He peppered light kisses on lips and down his chest. “Absolutely,” he smiled and popped the lube open with his thumb. 

Shiro let out a whine as Keith let go to warm the lube in his hands.

Keith reclaimed Shiro's cock in one hand and tentatively rubbed the finger of the other against his entrance. 

“Yes,” Shiro nodded as he spoke, “Keith, please.”

Keith plunged into Shiro earning an appreciative moan.

“Look at you, baby. Opening right up for me.”

He worked his finger in time with his strokes and Shiro was soon asking for another. 

Keith gladly obliged.

Every cry from Shiro fed his desire and, dear God, when had there ever a more perfect sound than his name dropping from those lips? 

He felt absolutely raw with primal desire. The wolf was clamoring for satisfaction.

Once Shiro's body was ready, he aligned himself so he could watch Shiro's face as he pushed inside.

A low growl escaped his throat. It wasn't human, but Shiro didn't seem to notice caught up in the sensation of Keith filling him. 

He reclaimed Shiro in his hand and began moving deep and rhythmically.

And it felt  _ good.  _ Right even. 

He worked them both and Shiro kept pace, settling into a perfect cadence of pleasure. 

“Keith-I-Ah-Keith!”

“I got you, baby. I got you,” he panted in reply. They were teetering on the edge. And Keith wanted, no,  _ needed _ Shiro to cum for him. 

He was struck by wave of possessive urgency. To be the only one who could do this to Shiro. To have Shiro panting and needy and hungry for it. For him.

“Mine,” he growled as the release washed over him and Shiro followed. 

His wolf urged him to bite into Shiro's shoulder.

To mark Shiro. 

To his surprise his incisors began to elongate as the waves of oragsm washed over them.

_ Fuck. _

That had never happened before. 

None of this had ever happened to him.

This raw, instinctual need wasn't normal. 

He took a deep shuddering breath to regain control.

Shiro sat up enough to catch Keith's hand and pull him down onto bed. Shiro cupped his face with one hand kissed him sweetly. 

They both let out a half laugh and Keith felt the uncharacteristic urge to cuddle up. It was strange, but harmless, he reasoned and gave in. He positioned himself on Shiro's shoulder and was happy to be wrapped in strong arms. 

He nestled in and let the warmth and scent envelop him.

Shiro kissed the top of his head and his wolf again reared his possessive head. 

_ Mine.  _

“That, um… wow,” Shiro laughed and 

Keith hummed contentedly at the rumble in his chest. “Yeah.”

They fell into a comfortable silence with Shiro twirling pieces of Keith's long hair and Keith tracing fingers and kisses along Shiro's chest.

Keith had rarely ever taken lovers and never the same lover twice, but he found himself saying, “We should do this again.”

Shiro tightened his hold and nodded. “I mean, yes, we should. But… we can ya know do other things, like watch a movie or eat or even talk.”

Keith laughed. “I'd like that.” And he meant it. “I, uh, I'd like to see you again. And not just for sex. But, I am definitely ok with adding that in.”

Shiro's laughter reverberated through Keith and he found himself smiling as he looked up at him.

He began to feel the stirring of his wolf again at the sight of the dim lights playing across Shiro's face. 

Distantly he heard the opening chords of “Mother” by Danzig. He groaned. It had been a joke when he set the ringtone for Krolia; she didn't appreciate it. “Dammit,” he grumbled and sat up. He regretted it when the warmth of Shiro's embrace was replaced by a freon fueled blast of air.

“What is it?” Concern tinged Shiro's tone. 

Absently, Keith pulled Shiro's hand up and kissed it. “My phone. I have to take it.”

Shiro furrowed his brows. “I don't hear anything.”

Keith sighed, “Trust me.”

He left Shiro on the bed and made his way into the living room. Their clothes were tossed about, but by the third time Krolia called, he located his pants behind an old La-z-boy and fished out his phone while he pulled them on.

He didn't dare hold the phone up to his ear until Krolia was done yelling at him in Romanian. 

He waited a few seconds til she was done. “Hi, mom.”

“Where are you?” she demanded. She was trying to come off as angry, but Keith heard the worry in her voice. 

He chewed his lip as guilt began to well. “I'm sorry.”

“Keith, where are you? Why did you leave Lance? He comes home and says he had no idea where you went to! He says to me that you left with a large man.”  She dissolved back into Romanian again just as Shiro entered the living room in a pair of low slung sweatpants. He blushed when he met Keith's eyes. 

That shy tinge caused Keith's heart to stutter.

But his mother's demand for a reply to her lecture on responsibility and pack drew his attention back to the phone. 

He mouthed an apology to Shiro and watched as he began gathering up clothes. 

“Yes, I understand,” he replied.

“Good. Now get home before Kolivan sends out the scouts.”

He hoped she couldn't hear his eye roll. “Da, mamă.  Ne vedem curand, pa.” he said as he finished fastening his pants. He shoved his phone in his pocket.

Shiro was watching him curiously. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah.” He hesitated. “I'm sorry, Shiro.” He closed the distance between them in two strides. He slid his hands around his waist. His senses surging back to life at the touch. Shiro still smelled like Keith and sex and faintly of soap. 

It was a heady combination. It was all Keith could do to stop himself from pulling him back into the bedroom for round two. 

Instead he settled for running his hands up Shiro’s sculpted back and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Shiro hummed into his mouth and he felt himself twitch at the sound, blood quickly rerouting itself. 

Dammit, Krolia. 

He pulled back slightly and looked up at Shiro's hooded gaze and kiss swollen lips. 

He wanted him so badly. 

He bit his lip. “Believe me, I wish I didn't, but I have to go.”

“Oh…” Shiro said quietly and pulled back. The disappointment in his tone was too much for Keith.

“Shiro,” he pulled him back and kissed him. “Let me take you out. Tomorrow? Please?”

Shiro chewed his lip for a second and then smiled. 

Dear gods, that smile. 

“Yes. Ok. Sure.”

Keith felt a bit giddy at that and pulled out his phone. “Here,” he took down Shiro's number and texted him immediately.  He felt like a cub again. Which was ridiculous. 

After fifteen more minutes of kissing and gradual dressing, Keith straddled his bike and headed out of the city toward the mountains.

Forty minutes later, he dismounted in front of the massive cabin his pack called home. Just as he he walked in his right hand began to itch under his gloves. Within seconds the itch began to burn. He pulled his glove off as fast as he could. 

“No…”

He pushed his hair back to get a better look. 

_ No, no, no, no, no, no. _

But it was there. Intricate swirls burned black into his hand, his mating mark.

Keith had found his mate.

“Shiro…”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _I know who I am when I'm alone_   
_I'm something else when I see you_   


 

Shiro shot up in bed. “Ow!”

His hand was burning. Maybe a spider or something crawled in the bed and bit him.

Just perfect.

He flipped on bedside lamp and checked his hand.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

“What the hell?”

He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

He held his hand out in front of him and squinted.

He held his wrist in his other hand and walked to the bathroom. He flipped on the lights and checked.

Still there.

He ran his hands under the tap.

Ok. That didn't work.

Try some soap.

Nope.

Rubbing alcohol.

Still there.

Shiro ran his fingers over his left palm, over the swirling red design there.

_This is definitely not a spider bite._

Or any kind of bite.

It looked like...It looked like...well… actually, it looked like an incredibly intricate tattoo.

It was beautiful.

But it definitely wasn't there when he fell asleep.

Shiro thought back on the events of the last few hours. After Keith left, he changed sheets, showered, maybe fantasized a little about their date and fell asleep.

And at no point was there a tattoo on his friggin hand.

He blow out a breath. At least it stopped hurting.

He heard the distinct creek of the front door opening. “Shiro!” Matt called from the living room. “Shiro! Are you alive? And are you clothed?”

Smack. Pidge must be home too.

“Y-Yeah!” Shiro called failing to keep panic from his voice.

Matt stuck his head around the corner of the open door smiling. He laughed and stood in the doorway with his hands clasped. “I cannot believe you just did that!” He put a hand over his mouth and feigned emotion. “My little shy baby is all grown up and boning random men in bars.” He sniffed. “I’m so proud.”

Shiro took a deep breath. And then shoved his marked palm in Matt’s face. “There’s something wrong with me,” he blurted.

Matt arched his eyebrow and took Shiro’s hand in both of his. “What is this? A henna tattoo?”

“No! I mean, I don’t know! It was just there!”

Matt looked at him over the rim of his glasses. “What do you mean ‘just there’?”

“I fell asleep and then my hand started hurting and then I turned on the light and there was this!” He punctuated his point by jabbing his finger into his palm. “I tried washing it off and using rubbing alcohol and it didn’t even smudge!”

“Pidge!” Matt called. “Come here!”

“I sincerely hope neither of you are naked,” she grumbled as she padded down the hallway.

“Look!” Matt shoved Shiro’s hand into her face. “He said it just showed up while he was sleeping.”

Pidge frowned as she examined the mark. She pushed into the bathroom and tugged Shiro’s under the light. She poked and pinched at his palm.

“Well?” Shiro prompted.

She pinched again.

“Will you quit that?” he yanked his hand out of her grasp and cradled it against his chest with a frown.

Without a word, she ran from the room leaving the two men staring at each other in confusion.

“Come here!” she called from her bedroom.

Matt shrugged and led the way; Shiro followed still cradling his hand. They found Pidge standing on her desk holding a huge art book.

She hopped off the desk and flopped the book open. She then grabbed Shiro by the hand and  pulled him to the desk. She jabbed her finger at the page. “Look! It looks kinda like that. But only part of it. Like part of the pattern. Like it isn't complete.”

Shiro looked at the picture and then his hand. And then his and then the picture. “What is this, Pidge?”

“It's a cassette from St. Andrew's Cave Monastery.”

“A what from where now?” Matt asked from behind Shiro.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “You two really have no culture. St. Andrew's Cave Monastery is in Romania. He's the patron saint of wolves and the entire country. Anyway, read a book.”

“Romania?” Shiro stared at his hand. “I don't know anything about Romania or saints or wolves.”

PIdge shrugged. “I don't know either, but maybe we should find out. Know anyone from Romania?”

 

///////

 

Keith stared at his hand in disbelief.

A mate.

A human mate.

Unfuckingbelievable.

“Keith!” Lance called as he bounded down the staircase. “Before you even start, I did _not_ snitch. Intentionally. I didn’t _intentionally_ snitch on you.”

“Keith!” Krolia called as she entered the foyer. Her short dark hair bounced as she strode into the room. The heels of her boots clicking on the marble. Her youthful appearance belied her true age, but she exuded authority befitting a queen. Which technically, she was.

She uncrossed her arms and pulled Keith into a tight embrace. “You shouldn’t be out by yourself with the summit coming. Anyone could have run into you and not known-” she pushed back keeping her hands on his shoulders in tight grip, “And you left Lance unattended. You know he is reckless and what could have happened if he ran into a female from another pack and then it’s St. Louis all over.”

“Hey!” Lance protested. “I’m right here, ya know! Besides, I wasn’t the one chasing tail!”

She stared at Lance without understanding.

He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. “So to...uh speak.”

“What is he talking about?” she turned to Keith.

“Nothing,” he said through gritted teeth and glared at Lance.

Krolia sighed wearily. “Where were you? What was so important that you left your packmate unprotec-” she paused. She leaned into Keith again and inhaled. She pulled back slowly, eyes narrowed. “Keith…”

He stepped back quickly coloring rising in his cheeks. She smelled Shiro on him. Sex. She knew.

He felt the anger rolling off of her. “You left Lance alone in the city, and all of the packs arriving for the summit, to pursue a human?”

He refused to make eye contact.

“Keith!” she yelled. “What were you thinking?”

His own temper flared and he let out a low growl.

“You don’t growl at me! You have a duty, Keith. It is unlike you to act this recklessly.”

“It wasn’t like that! I wasn’t just running off!” he bit out. “I couldn’t-” He lifted his hands in exasperation. “I couldn’t stop myself.”

It was only when he looked back at his mother’s shocked expression that he realized he hadn’t put his glove back on.

_Ooops._

She put a hand on her chest and slowly closed the distance between them. She picked up his hand and examined the mark. “Fiul meu…You’re mated.”

“What!” Lance exclaimed from his post at the bottom of stairs. He was suddenly there grabbing Keith’s hand. His eyes wide and mouth open. “You gotta be kidding me!”

Keith yanked his hand back and cradled it against his chest. “Stop!” he snapped at his cousin.

Krolia closed her eyes and sighed. “Lance, tell Kolivan I must speak with him.”

“But-”

She gave him a look and he nodded walking away. She looked back at Keith. “Who?”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. “A human.”

She crossed her arms. “Where is he?”

He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. “I didn’t know until I got back here, I left him at his house.”

“You must get him!”

“I-I can’t just kidnap him! What am I supposed to tell him?”

“The truth! You tell him the truth and bring him here so that we can protect him. You can’t just leave an unbonded human out there! Especially now!”  

Keith opened his mouth to speak and closed it. Worst case scenarios ran through his head and bit his lip.  “What if...What if he won’t come?” Keith asked finally. “What if he doesn’t believe me? What if… he doesn’t want me, mamă.”

Her gaze softened as she looked at him and she pulled Keith into a tight embrace. “I know you’re afraid, lubirea mea, but imagine how your mate must feel. He is alone and doesn’t understand what is happening to him.” She planted a quick kiss on Keith’s temple. It was uncharacteristically sweet of her.

Not that she didn’t love him, he knew she did, but his mother always had her guard up.

A perfect portrait of strength. Regality.

“Go,” she said quietly, “I’ll speak to your uncle.”

Keith took a deep breath and pulled his glove back on and with one last glance at his mother, he went to find Shiro.

 

//////////

  


Shiro couldn’t go back to sleep. He groaned and looked at his phone.

Again.

2:24 am.

Two whole minutes had passed.

He had to be at work in five and a half hours.

_I’m calling in._

He rolled on his side and began scrolling through his various social media accounts… He couldn’t concentrate.

He tossed his phone on the bedside table and covered his face with his hands.

His hand.

He scowled at it in the moonlight.

He still hadn’t figured _that_ out.

Pidge and Matt told him to get some sleep. They’d help him figure it out tomorrow. They all just needed to rest. It was going to be fine.

Rest.

Easier said than done.

He let out another long suffering sigh and was about to resign himself getting dressed and going to the 24 hour gym down the block when his phone buzzed.

Keith: Hey You up?

Shiro grinned at his screen.

Shiro: Hey Yeah, can't sleep.

Keith: I'm sorry. It’s not all bad though.

Shiro: How’s that?

Keith: I get to talk to you.

Shiro blushed when he read the words. Smooth.

Keith:  Actually, I really need to talk to you. It’s important. Can you come outside?

“What?” Shiro said out loud.

Shiro: You’re at my house right now????

Keith: Yeah. I know it’s weird. But I really have to talk to you.

Shiro hesitated.

Keith: I know that a mark appeared on you when I left. I have one too.

_Sonovabitch..._

Shiro grabbed his discarded sweatpants and tucked the phone in his pocket. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled on an old pair of shoes.

Quietly as he could, he slid out the front door.

Keith was standing in the driveway looking nervous. Upon seeing him, Shiro felt the same pull. The same impulse to touch him. To kiss him. To use the motorcycle he was standing next to for more than transportation.

_Focus,Shiro._

He shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts. But when Keith looked up at him, he saw his own desire reflected in those amethyst eyes and he let Keith pull him down into a heated kiss. And God, he was a good kisser. He moaned into Keith’s mouth and pulled him closer. Arousal surged through him.

Keith broke the kiss and seemed to be trying to compose himself.

“What’s going on?” Shiro brushed hair back from Keith’s eyes.

He looked up at him and hesitated. “Shiro, where’s your mark?” He let go of Shiro’s waist and started removing his gloves.

The mark. Right. Not here to make out.

_Focus._

Shiro showed Keith his left hand. “I don’t know where it came from. After you left, it just appeared.”

Keith placed his right hand next to Shiro’s left.

_Holy shit._

“Keith…What-What is this?”

Keith took a deep breath. “Shiro, you’re going to think I’m crazy, but just listen. Ok?”

Shiro nodded. Apprehension began to curl in his stomach.

Oh God. He was going die. This is what they taught you health class. You go home random strangers for sex and then you die.

The Baptists were right.

“Shiro,” Keith said tentatively, “I-I am a-um-I am a werewolf.”

That’s it. He’s a goner.

The hot ones are always crazy.

He’s going to end up in 17 pieces strewn about the Ozarks.

“Uh-huh,” Shiro squeaked and took a small step back onto the lawn.

“And you are my mate,” Keith continued and scratched his arm. “So, you have to come with me to my pack’s cabin so we can keep you safe during the pack summit. And you can decide if you want to stay or....” He sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You think I’m crazy. Don’t you?”

Shiro laughed nervously. “Nooooo…” He took another backwards step, stumbled over the sprinkler and landing flat on his ass.

Keith was immediately there offering his help and he looked absolutely stricken when Shiro refused his hand and scrambled to his feet.  “Shiro…I…” Keith blushed and looked at the ground. Shiro paused and looked at him. Everything about him was screaming sincerity. Especially, the genuine hurt in his face.

It tugged at Shiro’s heart.

He pressed his lips together and suddenly felt very guilty.

This was crazy.

Right?

He looked at his palm again.

Maybe not.

He watched Keith in the streetlights. There was a slump in his shoulders and a tic in his jaw.

And Shiro had the inexplicable urge to grab him and make him feel better.

_I am nuts._

He shifted and kicked at the driveway. “What… What if I believe you?”

Keith turned to him eyes lighting up.

Shiro stepped up onto the driveway and cleared his throat. “What if I went out on a _very_ long limb and believed you?”

“Then… I would be incredibly grateful,” Keith answered. He carefully stepped up to Shiro and slowly raised his hand to cup his jaw. He gave Shiro plenty of time to step away if he wanted to.

But, he didn’t.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Why did this feel so right?

Keith pulled him down until their foreheads were touching. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Shiro. Please…” he wet his lips. “Please trust me.”

And, to Shiro’s surprise, he did. He trusted Keith.

Rationality be damned.

Warmth flooded his chest and he felt the tension melt away.

“Ok,” he pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s nose. “Ok.”

 

/////////

 

Keith blinked. Once. Twice.

Shiro wasn’t just placating him.

His scent was no longer tinged with the acrid tang of fear. And it was more than Keith could have hoped for.

And then… he kissed him.

On the nose.

And that did it.

Keith would kill for this man.

“Come with me, Shiro. Please.”

Shiro’s eyes betrayed his uncertainty, but he nodded nonetheless.

Relief flooded through Keith. “Thank you.”

He grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him to his motorcycle. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and handed him a helmet. Keith was excited. But Shiro was looking back at the house. “What is it?”

“My roommates. Matt and Pidge.They’re going to be worried about me.”

“Oh…” Keith had been so wrapped up, he hadn’t considered anything but Shiro. “Matt…? Wait..” Panic shot through him. “He isn’t your boyfriend is he?”

Even if Shiro didn’t accept Keith as his mate, he couldn’t stomach the thought of some other man touching him…

Keith felt his claws dig into his skin as he balled his fist.

_I’ll kill him._

“Matt?” Shiro choked out. “No, no, no.”  He laughed and put the helmet on. “ Matt’s like a brother to meI, besides  wouldn’t have slept with you I had one.” He slung a leg over Keith’s motorcycle. “I’ll text him. It’s fine.”

Keith watched the house for a few more seconds letting his jealousy recede. He turned back to Shiro.

_Damn._

He looked like a dream sitting there. Even in sweatpants.

Especially in sweatpants.

Really easy to remove sweatpants.

Keith cleared his throat and put his helmet on. He tried to put the image of what he wanted to do to Shiro into the back of his mind.

_Focus._

He climbed on and Shiro pressed against his back. Hard muscles and strong arms. Not to mention his scent…

_Focus._

“I uh… I didn’t mean anything… By asking about Matt.”

_Idiot._

Shiro's laugh vibrated against his back and Keith's blood began to travel south.

Dear God. Keith may not make it home.

“It’s ok,” Shiro said as Keith started the engine. “We didn’t exactly take time to get to know each other. Did we?”

Keith pulled them out on the road before answering. “I want to change that.”

Shiro was quiet for a moment, his hold around Keith's waist tightened. “Me too.”

Keith smiled to himself and drove them out of the city.

  


///////

  


Keith expertly guided them into the mountainous forests surrounding the city gradually climbing in elevation to the top of a plateau where, sitting like a diamond in a crown, was _the_ largest house Shiro had ever seen sat.

A cabin.

Keith called this a cabin.

Sure it was made of wood, but it was less Abraham Lincoln and more Kardashian get away.

The security lighting glowed against the rich red wood and exposed stones making Shiro feel like maybe this was, in fact, a dream.

It would make more sense than the truth.

Keith pulled them up to the main entrance and turned the engine off. He slung his long legs onto the ground and faced Shiro as he removed his helmet.

Jesus… He was going to kill Shiro with that smile. Soft and shy and a complete surprise given his rugged exterior and “bad boy” aura.

It almost enough for Shiro to ignore the apprehension and strong sense of “what the hell am I doing” that began to creep up his spine as they climbed the stairs.

But Keith was there with a soft hand on his back. “Look, I know this is… a lot. And...um...”

Shiro watched Keith struggle to find words. He shuffled awkwardly and chewed his bottom lip. And Shiro found he that was absolutely enchanted.

He reached behind Keith and pulled his hand into his. Keith watched him wide eyed as Shiro pressed a kiss onto his knuckles.

“I guess you are just as worried as I am,” he mused out loud. “Is there… I mean, what should I be prepared for?”

Keith blinked a few times and smiled broadly. “Tonight you'll meet Krolia and Kolivan. My mother and uncle. Kolivan is our eldest alpha and he runs things around here.”

_This is actually really real…_

Shiro nodded and looked at the door. “I guess I should tell you my full name then.” He laughed nervously. “Um… Takashi. Takashi Shirogane. That's my name. I mean. I go by Shiro. But… yeah… if I am meeting your family…”

Keith laughed. It was deep and melodic and made Shiro’s heart flip. “Keith Kagone,” he smiled. “My name is Keith Kagone.”

Shiro smiled and squeezed Keith's hand. “It's nice to meet you, Keith.”

Keith stepped closer. “You too, Takashi…”

The way his name dropped off Keith's lips did it. Shiro pulled Keith by the hand until he was flush against him. Keith looked briefly surprised but quickly recovered with a mischievous grin.

Shiro's knees went weak.

_Lord._

Keith pushed up on his toes and their lips met.

It was then that the front door opened. A brown haired young man said, “Are you guys just gonna make out on the porch all night? Kolivan is waiting for you.”

Keith tensed against Shiro and glared at the young man. He looked back at Shiro and slowly stepped out of their embrace. “Shiro, this is Lance.”

Lance pursed his lips and looked Shiro up and down. He looked back at Keith and leaned against the doorway. “I'm honestly just surprised you didn't end up with someone, ya know…” He gestured with his hand next to his shoulder. “Shorter. Ya know, more manageable for you.”

Keith gave a sarcastic laugh and pushed Lance, who windmilled, but didn't fall. They glared at each other until Lance rolled his eyes and stepped aside.

“Kolivan’s in the parlor,” he said as they entered the foyer.

There were marble floors and vaulted ceilings. Shiro was _very_ conscious of his sweatpants and grass stained Nikes.

He knew he was gaping, but he couldn't help it. The chandelier was bigger than he was.

A warm calloused hand latched pressed against his lower back and grounded him. He looked over at Keith who was watching him with a gentle smile.

He led Shiro into the parlor where an imposing figure stood facing an unlit fireplace. A strikingly beautiful woman stood next to him smiling softly at them. She had short black hair and the same delicate features as Keith.

Keith stopped in front of them and dropped onto one knee. He tilted his head and pulled his hair to the side exposing his neck.

Unsure of what to do, Shiro followed suit and kneeled. The man at the fireplace turned towards them.

“Ridica-te,” the man said.

Keith stood, so Shiro stood.

“Arată-mi semnul,” the man said.

Keith presented his marked hand, so Shiro did too.

The man surveyed their hands and then spoke to the woman. Shiro used the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Keith who seemed to be listening intently.

“Magie?” Keith asked and looked at Shiro and then back to the woman.

“Acest om are magie,” the woman said simply and added, “Can’t you smell it?”

Keith shook his head.

The woman turned to Shiro and spoke, “My name is Krolia. I am Keith’s mother. What is your name?”

“Takashi Shirogane. But… um… I go by Shiro.”

“Shiro, then,” Krolia smiled at him and Keith took his hand. “Shiro, what is the extent of your ability?”

“A-Ability?” he stammered. “I...uh...I don’t understand.”

Krolia watched his reaction carefully and turned to Keith. “He has no idea.”

“Idea of what?” Shiro asked cautiously.

“You smell like a magic user,” Keith replied as if that explained everything.

It did not.

Shiro pressed his lips together and grasped for words. “I-I what?”

“You don’t smell like a regular human,” Keith elaborated. “I didn’t really notice.” Pink tinged his cheeks. “I just knew… I just _know_ that I like your scent. But my mother and Kolivan believe you may have abilities.”

“Well,” Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t. I’m just a regular guy.”

Krolia smiled at him again. “It is fine, Shiro. The most important thing is to keep you safe until you make your decision.”

“Decision?”

She turned on Keith with a frown. “You have not told him everything.”

“I haven’t really had time,” Keith answered weakly.

Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled. “Get some sleep,” she turned back to Shiro, “Both of you.” She waved her hand effectively dismissing them.

Keith took Shiro’s hand and led him out of the room.

  


////////

  


Keith felt Shiro’s eyes on him as he led him upstairs. He wanted to ask questions, but he was giving Keith a chance to explain first.

That small trust only fed his growing desire for Shiro to accept him.

And he did. He wanted to earn his acceptance.

He led Shiro to the far southern corner of the house to his bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Keith let out a breath and squared his shoulders. “Hell of a night, huh?” he joked lamely.

“Yeah…” Shiro leaned against window ledge by the bed.

“I’m sure you’re tired. I can… sleep over on the couch. It’s not a problem.”

Shiro chewed his lip as he looked at the bed. Keith would much rather be the one doing that for him. His inner wolf agreed.

“No,” he said finally. “This bed is huge. I mean… there’s no reason we couldn’t share.” He turned an uncertain smile on Keith and Keith suppressed to urge to cross the room and pull him into his arms.

Shiro had been nothing short of amazing so far and he didn't want to push his luck.

“As long as you’re comfortable,” Keith conceded with a smile.

“Keith,” Shiro asked carefully, “What decision was she talking about? Your mother. She said I needed to stay here until I made a decision. You asked me to come here and I did. I’m-I’ve put myself out here on faith that you’re not going to murder me, and you haven't, but I need some answers.”

“Ok,” Keith began and clapped his hands together, “So, the mark that appeared on your hand?”

“Yeah?”

“That only appears when a wolf finds their mate.. Their other half. The one whose soul matches theirs. Um… kinda like...”

“Soulmates?” Shiro offered.

Keith shrugged. “Yeah. It only happens once in a lifetime. And you have one moon to either accept or reject the mate. We both have to accept each other or it doesn’t work.”

“What happens if we don’t?” He paused. “Am I going to die?”

“No.” Keith smiled. “Nothing will happen to you, Shiro.”

Shiro held his gaze. “What about you?”

“Ha, well... So, you know when you get a dog fixed and sometimes they lose their stamina and sex drive and they’re more passive?”

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Shiro looked back at his hand.

Keith sat down on the end of the bed and began to remove his boots. “But… I won’t _die_ if that’s what you mean.”  Not physically anyway. “And you can’t force it. It has to be-I mean, you have to _want_ it. You have to want _me._ ” He hadn’t meant to emphasize the last word.

He stand his boots by the bed and began to gather clothing from his dresser. More as a distraction than a real need. Anything to keep his mind off the soft grey eyes watching him. “There’s a summit this week,” he continued, “A um… meeting among packs every 25 years. And it is being held here. In two weeks. That's one reason I, er, we wanted you here. If anyone came into contact with you without being claimed then they could kill you as a strike at me.”

“Wait...Murder me? To hurt you?”

The scent of Shiro’s fear overwhelmed his senses and despite his effort to give Shiro space, he found himself drawn to his side. He took Shiro's hand in his and wrapped his other around his waist. He looked up at Shiro and tried to breathe evenly to calm him down. But it was hard being pressed up against him like this with the moonlight silhouetting his chiseled features and driving Keith insane. “Shiro,” his voice was husky when he spoke, “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Even if you reject me, I’ll protect you.”

He meant it. Even if Shiro walked away, Keith would make sure that he was safe. It was his fault his Shiro's life was in danger. He couldn't just leave him… And he wanted to.

He wanted to protect Shiro.

To his relief, Shiro seemed to accept that and he began to relax into Keith’s arms. “Why would they want to kill you or me?”

“I’m in the way,” he shrugged. “This summit is the first time since my father’s death that anyone will know where my mother and I have been. We’re supposed to concede leadership of my father’s pack to Lotor. And Kolivan will announce me as his heir here.”

It’s all political bullshit in Keith’s opinion. He should be leading his father’s pack.

“I don't understand.”

“My father was murdered, Shiro. They tried to kill my mother and me too,” he pointed to the scar on his face. “They failed. So… we have been here for 22 years. Hiding. Until now. Now, I am old enough to lead.”

Shiro squinted his eyes. “So how old are you?”

“102. You have to be at least 100 to be named heir or to assume leadership.”

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. “You're 102 years old?”

Keith smiled. “We have longer lives than humans.”

“But… Ok. Let's just pretend for a minute that I accept this whole thing. Like, you and me and-”

“You're worried about what will happen if you accept me and we age differently?”

Shiro nodded. “I mean… I'd be an old man with a twentysomething boyfriend or mate or whatever and then I'd die… and you'd be alone.”

Keith's chest tightened. “Shiro…” He squeezed his hand. “There is a way to fix that. If you accept me and become my mate, we can become a bonded pair. But it ties our lives together. If I die, you'll die. You die, I die. But you'd live as long as me.”

Shiro bit his lip.

_Fuck._

Keith stepped back. “Look, I'm going to shower. Just make yourself at home.”

He grabbed the clothes he'd gathered and retreated into the bathroom.

When he returned, Shiro was curled on his side under the blankets.

He slid into the bed next to him. His wolf wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into Shiro's neck and hold him. Instead Keith settled for falling asleep watching the moonlight shine across the planes of his face.

_Mine…._

 

//////////

 

At ten after eleven Shiro checked his phone. There were 36 messages. Fourteen from Matt. Sixteen from Pidge and six from his manager at the drafting office.

All of them demanding to know just where the fuck Shiro was.

He suppressed a groan. Keith was still asleep next to him.

_Keith._

He smiled at the lithe figure curled up against him. Still clinging protectively to his right arm. Shiro had woken up wrapped in warm steely arms and Keith’s face nuzzled into his chest. He'd been more surprised by the warmth blooming in his chest at the sight than the action.

How could he feel like this so quickly? He'd known Keith less than a day, but it felt like they were meeting again not for the first time. Like he'd always known him.

_Like soulmates._

His phone light up with another message pulling him away from his thoughts.

Matt: I am 10 minutes from getting into your laptop and checking your browser history.

Shiro: Calm down I just woke up.

Matt: Abt fuckin time!!!! Where r u????????

Shiro: I'm with the guy from the bar.

Matt: R u serious? U slut! Who r u even?? Sneakin out like ur 16. Btw boss called. He’s pissed. N Pidge is pissed. She wanted to pour acid on ur hand.

Shiro: I'll call Coran. And no acid. Seriously. No. I'll explain everything later. I'm going to stay here for a while.

Matt: I'm sorry. What?

Shiro: I'll explain later. Promise. I'll call you in while. I'm safe. Everything is fine.

 

And that's when the explosions started.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say THANK YOU so much for all the kudos and comments.   
> You're all basically the best ever.
> 
> I present this work unBetaed, bc well... I don't have one. 
> 
> Um... feel free to yell at me on Tumblr [PalomaSheith](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/palomasheith)

 

_ Leave it to the land, this is what it knows _ _   
_ _ Honey, that's how it sleeps _

  
  
  


 

 

 

Keith awoke to muffled explosions and the smell of charcoal and burning motor oil hanging in the air. 

_ C4 _

He flung himself on Shiro and rolled them off the bed shielding the human with his body. 

Another round of explosions rocked the house and shattered the windows. His ears rang and he growled in pain. 

He was faintly aware of glass and debris raining down on him, but his focus was on Shiro. The smell of his fear mingled with scents of chaos and smoke outside.  Keith's wolf roared to life and his instincts surged to life with one purpose.

_ Protect Shiro. _

And fuck anyone who got in his way.

He pulled Shiro up. “Come on!”

He took his hand and pulled him toward the hallway. As soon as Keith was through the door, Lance collided with him.  “Keith! What's happening?”

“I don't know. We have to get to the safe zone and regroup. You know your job.”

Lance nodded. 

Keith led them through the house as more explosions erupted outside.  He let go of Shiro's hand and began to shed his clothing as they ran. He called upon his wolf and kept pace as he transformed. The warmth of magic flowed through him as his senses heightened and his form shifted. He let out a snarl as he wove through the debris. 

Within seconds, he was flanked by a coffee colored wolf. He looked back at Shiro who followed behind with a determined stride. 

Keith had to get them to the tunnels. 

They reached the basement door, well, what was left of it after a ceiling beam crashed into it. Keith and Lance wriggled under the fallen wood. Lance crept ahead and Keith waited for Shiro to climb through. Lance let out a soft bark ahead. All clear. 

Keith led Shiro further down. Closets and cabinets were flung open. Weapons strewn about. He could still catch the scent of Kolivan and his betas. 

They all had jobs to do in case of an attack. Kolivan’s job was to lead the attack. Krolia was to lead defense. And Keith's was to get to the rallying point and make sure pregnant females, adolescents, and cubs were safe. 

His job was to ensure the future of the pack.

And he didn't take it lightly. 

He nudged Shiro toward an open tunnel at the far end of the room. Lance down went first and barked an all clear. 

The tunnel smelled of earth and panic and it put Keith on edge. Halfway down, he paused and listened. 

There was movement above. 

He called upon his human form and caught a glimpse of Shiro's face in the glow of the transformation. Wide eyed and almost reverent, but unafraid. 

He stood up and put his hand on Shiro's chest. “Go with Lance. I have to seal the tunnel.” He was as careful to keep his voice low. “I'll meet you in the safehouse.” 

Shiro looked like he wanted to speak, but he just pressed his lips into a line and nodded. 

“Lance,” Keith looked down. “Protect my mate.”

The brown wolf huffed. Keith turned back to Shiro, kissed his cheek, and ran back the way they came. 

He could hear the heavy boots coming into the basement.

_ Damn.  _

He slowed as he reached the entrance, he padded to the doorway and pressed himself against the wall. Keith inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. No scents, but it sounded like they were on the stairs. But he couldn't get a good grasp of how many. 

He needed to move fast. Before they discovered the tunnels. He steeled himself and pushed off the wall. He lunged toward the door just as a black clad figured stepped in front of him. It was too late and Keith charged forward beginning his transformation. He landed hard against the figure knocked them against the steel door with his paws. He jumped back and bared his teeth.

Another set of boots came barreling into the doorway. They were also head to toe in black. No scent. Faces covered.

_ Cowards.  _

He snarled.

The figures nodded to each other and the larger lunged. Keith was ready. 

He lept into them claws first and aiming his muzzle for their neck. But instead of falling back, they wrapped their arms around Keith pulling him into their broad chest. 

Keith bit down harder as the grasp tightened. Searing pain shot through his side. 

There was a metallic crack and the figure let him fall. He landed hard. He felt himself stiffening and shifting. His blood began to burn as he was thrown back to his human form.

He bit down against the pain. 

The figure crouched down next him. They cocked their head causing fresh blood to spurt from their neck. Seemingly unaffected, they produced a vial from their belt.

In a gruff female voice the figure said, “We just need your help Princeling.”

She rolled Keith onto his side and held the vial up to his wound. With her other hand she squeezed the slash, letting the blood flow into her vessel. Keith cried out as she completed her task. 

Satisfied, she held the vial up and capped it. She stood up and looked down at him then bent over his hand. 

His mark.

“An unclaimed mate?” she chuckled low, “Don't worry, Princeling. My friend will take care of them. And the cubs. And all your whelping bitches.”

Keith struggled to sit up. She laughed and kicked him back down. “You're already dead.”

He growled and sat up again soliciting another round of laughter. “Fuck you,” he spat. 

She turned and walked away still laughing. “Already dead.”

Keith clawed at the ground and got his feet under him. Dizziness treated to knock him back down.

He had to get to the others.

To Shiro.

Sweat beaded on his neck and blood burned in his veins. She slivered him. She fucking slivered him. 

_ Ce pana mea? _

He steeled himself against the pain. 

There was no choice. 

He ran.

  
  


//////

  
  
  


As Shiro watched Keith disappear into the darkness while a knot formed in his stomach. There was something wrong. He didn't know how to explain it. 

_ “Protect my mate.” _

The words warmed him as he looked back at Lance and couldn't help but feel that it was a two way street. That he should protect Keith too.

He followed Lance until they reached a heavy metal door and they stopped.

He watched as the wolf was enveloped in a warm white glow and transitioned back into his human form.

Lance immediately set upon a control panel and within second the door hissed and whirled and he pushed it open. 

Shiro looked around as he entered the bunker. It was massive. Low hanging fluorescent lights illuminated rows of bunk beds, steel shelves lined with provisions, and a group of women and children watching him warily. 

An armed thin man with a brown undercut scowled at him. “Who are you?”

Lance strode up next to him. “Relax, James, he's Keith's mate. He's a human. It's a new thing. He's a pack now.” He clapped a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Also, can I get some pants? It's cold down here.”

James raked a scathing look over Shiro. “I see… Where is Keith?” 

“Sealing the tunnel,” Shiro answered evenly. He wasn't going to let this… this  _ James _ intimidate him. They were obviously being attacked. There's no time for petty bullshit. “Keeping us safe. Are you going to tell me how to help or are you just going to waste time posturing?”

The man held held Shiro's gaze, neither looking away.

“Also I still need pants,” Lance interjected causing James to relent and look away. 

“Over there,” James pointed towards some shelves. “Human-”

“Call me Shiro.”

“Fine. Make yourself useful and get an accurate list of who is here.”

He shoved a clipboard into Shiro's hands and walked away.

Shiro looked at the papers and back at the group. He put on the best smile he could. And introduced himself. He ushered them over to beds. 

There was a rumbling overhead and the lights flickered and swayed. A few of the children began to cry. He scooped up a small girl with thick black hair that reminded him of Keith.

_ Keith… Please be safe. _

Shiro sat down with the girl in his lap. He tried to distract them by making rhymes with their names. The older children and the women joined in and the little children were soon giggling.

It was almost enough to distract Shiro from his growing concern. 

How long had it been? 

Something wasn't right. Shiro  _ knew _ it.

He had to go.

He stood up and handed the girl off. He was almost to the door when Lance, who was now wearing a loose pair of shorts, stopped him.

“What's up, buddy?”

“Something isn't right. I have to go back for Keith.”

Lance put his hand on Shiro's chest and shook his head. “No fuckin way, man. Keith's got a job to do and so do I. And part of  _ my _ job is keeping you safe. If you leave here, Keith will not just murder me, but it'll hurt. Really  _ really _ bad. So, sorry not sorry. You're staying here.”

Shiro's uneasiness grew into anger. “Lance, you don't understand. There is something wrong. I have to go.”

Lance growled. “No.”

He was beginning to feel frantic. He had to get to Keith. “Lance! You have to listen to me! If I don't get to Keith, he'll die! I can  _ feel _ it!”

Lance looked shocked by the declaration and admittedly Shiro was too. But knew he wasn't wrong. 

“What do you mean? How do you know?”

“I-I don't know,” Shiro admitted. “But I have to-”

Lance cut him off with a gesture. He turned and glared at the door. 

Seconds later there was a loud bang. And then a random taps and pops. 

And then…  silence.

Shiro watched in horror as the door slowly opened. 

All he saw at first was the black clad body on the ground, then the blood… then-

“Keith!” he called and was running to catch him as he fell inside. No no no no no!

Someone was yelling and the door was being closed. Everyone was moving around them. 

Except Shiro.

He held Keith. 

  
  
  


//////

  
  


The second figure was at the door when he found them. It was obvious they were not wolf. His ragged breathing and scent should have given him away. As it was Keith wasn’t sure how he was still going. 

Adrenaline? 

Stubbornness?

Just plain stupidity?

Regardless of the fuel, he was teetering on the edge of collapse and he needed to act fast; they were almost done taping C4 to the panel.

He leaned his head against the cold wall as static played along his peripheral. The wall rough. It was broken. 

Broken. 

He slowly bent down and picked up a piece of broken concrete. 

He was shaking from exertion. He had one shot.

With one last breath, Keith sprang out of the shadows.

They turned just as he was on them, but it was too late. Their head made a wet  _ thunk _ when the rock hit.

And Keith crumpled with them.

He couldn't focus. He grasped at the control panel and pulled himself up. 

Keith felt like he was melting.

He slapped his hand against the door as he enter the codes.

The gears whirled and the sounds were too loud and too distant at the same time.

Waves of agony washed over him as he staggered forward. 

He panted through the pain, “Sil-silvered... me…”

Fire flooded his senses and his legs gave out.

He felt strong arms around him. Had a sense of being lifted. 

But that didn't make sense to his pain addled brain. 

He could smell Shiro. His mate. He wanted to call out. 

Gods where is Shiro? They had to go. They'd seen his mark. They'd be looking for him. They wanted him dead.

Distantly he heard growling and a raspy voice calling for Shiro. 

_ No! He's mine!  _

Nothing was making sense. 

He felt his muscles contracting and what felt like a searing rod sliding into his side. He heard a deep soothing voice and felt hands on his face, in his hair. 

Someone was screaming again. 

_ Shiro! Run! _

Fire coursed through his side and seemed to be leaking from him. 

Then… nothing. 

_ Shiro! _

  
  


/////

  
  


Shiro held onto Keith while the others worked. A  dark haired woman with glasses led the extraction. 

Nadia maybe? Shiro thought was her name. 

A petite blonde girl with a pixie cut assisted in silence. They'd worn heavy gloves and shields. They looked more like they were handling radioactive waste than a stab wound.

Keith writhed on the metal table. His screams and growls shook Shiro, but he stamped his fears down and spoke to him as calmly as he could. 

But Keith looked at him without seeing and kept screaming his name. Shiro held his face and stroked his hair back. “I'm here, Keith. I'm here.” Keith's voice broke, “Trebuie să plecăm, Shiro!”

He didn't realize that he was crying until a tear dropped on Keith's cheek. 

Lance and James helped hold his arms and legs down. Nadia frowned at the wound. “It's still in there.” 

She turned back to her tools and selected a large pair of hemostats. She inserted them without ceremony. 

Keith bucked and she yanked hard to pull out what was in him to no avail. She handed the hemostats to the blonde woman and stuck her hand inside with a sickening  _ squash _ . 

Within seconds, she pulled her hand free along with what appeared to be a melted dagger blade. 

She tossed it into a basin. The blonde girl descended upon the wound and began washing it out with saline. Keith went limp and he breathing calmed. 

Lance let go of Keith and looked in the basin. “What the actual fuck?”

“What is it?” James asked as he slowly let go of Keith.

Nadia removed her gloves carefully and tossed them in the trash before answering. “It's called a wolf dagger. A silver blade with a vein of nitric acid inside. When you snap the blade off, the acid is released and begins to dissolve the silver.”

“Jesus…” Lance whispered. 

Nadia hummed. “He's lucky he made back here in time. He should be healing up pretty quickly now though. The saline neutralizes the effects.”

As if on cue, Keith's eyes fluttered open. “Shiro…” he croaked and then coughed.

“I'm here, Keith.” He leaned over him and stroked his hair. Keith began to sit up. “No, no, no, no, no-”

“I'll heal,” he said weakly and slung his legs over the side. “We have to go. Now.”

“Keith-”

Keith took Shiro’s hand as he stood. “Lance, you're with me. James, Nadia, Ina, take the others to the secondary and contact Thace.”

They all scattered. Shiro watched Keith as he tried to even out his breathing. 

“Keith…” He squeezed his hand. “You need to rest.”

“No time. They'll be in here soon.” He winced as he turned to face Shiro. “I'm not going to be able to shift for a few hours, so I need to get clothes and weapons.”

To Shiro's surprise, the stab was showing signs of healing. Pink flesh was knitting back together almost before his eyes. 

But still…

“I'm worried about you.”

Keith gave a thin smile and reached up to wipe at the tear trail on Shiro's cheek. “I have to keep you safe.”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Lance who shoved a heavy backpack into his chest.

He handed a bundle of clothes to Keith. “What's your plan?”

Keith finished fastening his pants before he answered. “There's a cabin about five miles to west. There's provisions. And a jeep. We lay low until tomorrow and come up with a plan.”

Lance frowned. “That's a terrible plan.”

Keith frowned back and pulled a t-shirt over his head. “Thanks, dick. When you become an alpha, I’ll follow your terrible plans, until then, you’re stuck with mine.”

Lance rolled his eyes and started spraying himself with an aerosol can. Keith handed one to Shiro and began spraying himself. 

“What is this?”

“It neutralizes our scents,” Lance answered, “But it’s not like that crap at the store. This actually works.”

They dosed themselves as thoroughly as possible. Lance undressed and stuffed his clothes in the rucksack on Keith's back. Shiro watched as he was enveloped in in light and he took on his wolf form. 

It was not the process he was expecting. Nothing like the grotesque tearing of flesh and cracking bones that he expected. It was languid and warm and Shiro thought of how he felt watching Keith’s transformation. He felt like he was witnessing something divine for the first time in his life.

He was brought out back to the present by Keith’s hand on his shoulder, “Ready?”

_ Nope. _

“Yes.” He nodded and followed Lance and Keith to the far end the bunker. 

Keith kicked a rug aside and opened a hatch revealing a staircase and more earthen tunnels. Lance sneezed and looked up at Keith before heading down. Keith rolled his eyes and then looked at Shiro. He held out his hand. 

It was absurd. This entire situation was fucked. But Keith was holding it together. He almost died. He had to be in pain still, but he was acting as though it was just another Friday.  And… Shiro  _ trusted _ him. 

He took Keith’s hand and their eyes locked. That same connection surged and Shiro smiled. Keith smiled back.

Lance gave an inpatient bark below. 

Keith blushed and gestured at the tunnel. “After you…” 

  
  


/////////

  
  


By the time they emerged from the tunnels, it was dark but no less hot. True to southern form, humidity still hung heavy trapping the day’s heat in a blanket of sticky air. The  moon was shining through a lattice of leaves and cicada songs swelled upward.

It was only a bit further, maybe a mile, to the cabin. 

Keith was healing slower than he hoped. Nadia had gotten the blade out as quickly as possible and Ina was thorough with the saline, but the residual effects of the silver burned through his body and made him feel sluggish.

He wasn't going to show it though.

Stoicism had always been his go-to, but with Shiro, it was hard. The man made him  _ feel.  _

Keith stole a glance at him in the dark. His strong shoulders were set back as he traversed the forest floor with a surety that comes with years of experience. 

Shiro was no stranger to nature. 

And that, like everything else he had done, only endeared him to Keith more.

He’d handled everything so far without complaint and held steadfast throughout their escape. Keith couldn't imagine what the human was thinking, but God, he wanted to know.

The tear trails on his cheeks when Keith had awoken, bothered him. Whoever made Shiro cry was going to answer to him.

They continued in silence until they could see the old cabin sitting on a craggy ridge. 

Keith had found it a few years back and decided to make it his own little hideout. It looked worn on the outside, but he'd equipped it ozone generators and basic provisions. 

Very basic.

He spent a few weeks at a time, but usually in wolf form.

He signalled them to a stop behind a fallen tree. He let out a soft bark to Lance who padded ahead. Keith motioned for Shiro to stay hidden and he slipped off to the side. 

He ascended the backside of the hill as quietly as he could in this form. Nothing smelled off, but after his encounter in the tunnels, he didn't trust it. He circled around the building three times before he decided it was safe. 

He entered and checked each room of the small structure. There were no signs of anyone but him.  He activated the generators and barked to Lance.

After five anxious minutes, Lance led Shiro inside and then dramatically flopped his body on the couch. Lance shifted back to human form and turned to Keith with a whine. “Have I mentioned how much I hate the south? It's night. Why is it still 95 fucking degrees?” He sat up and frowned. “How’re you doin?”

Keith shrugged eyes flicking to Shiro who was watching him with open concern. “I should be able to shift soon. That'll speed it up. I'm fine.”

Lance arched an eyebrow, but didn't pursue the topic further. “We need to get a message to Kolivan,” he said instead. 

“I have a burner phone in here,” Keith ducked into a bedroom and fished a duffle bag from under the bed. He tossed it at Lance. 

Lance sent the message and Keith began rummaging in the kitchen. There wasn't much. He generally hunted when he was here, so oatmeal and Fireball were really the only things he had. 

He could take or leave the oatmeal.

He took a long pull from the bottle and went back to offer the oatmeal. 

Lance had taken the liberty of turning on the radio and he was chatting at Shiro while digging into a bag of trail mix. 

“Where'd you get that?” 

Lance pointed at the duffle bag. 

“Give some to Shiro.” 

Lance looked offended. “I have been!” He shoved the bag at Shiro who took another handful. “We check in tomorrow at 9. At the silo.”

Keith huffed and sat in the window seat. “Put some clothes on if you're going to be human, Lance.”

“I'm at least showering first. I'm not an animal,” Lance grabbed the bag and shut the bathroom door too hard.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.

  
  


//////////

  
  


Shiro watched the moonlight play across Keith's  features as he perched in the window seat. 

He was a million miles away; worry and tension rolling off of him. 

He couldn't imagine what he was thinking, but God, he wanted to know.

The music in the background faded and familiar chords of Banner’s In My Mind began, bringing a smile to his face. 

“Keith,” he said as he stood up. He reached out with his marked hand. “Dance with me.”

The other man looked startled and then nervous. “I don’t dance, Shiro.” Keith laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Shiro wasn’t taking that as an answer. He crossed the room in three strides and pulled Keith to him. 

He just wanted him to smile. Just for a minute. Just forget that they were hiding. Forget that there were people after them. Just...be.

Keith frowned as Shiro began to lead. “It’s easy. You just kinda sway. Let me lead.” 

Keith easily fell into step and his frown began to fade. Shiro watched his face as understanding fell across his features and a small smile spread across his lips. He looked up at Shiro then, with that soft smile and violet eyes; and damn if Shiro wasn’t lost then. 

“You really are beautiful, Keith.”

Keith froze and looked up at him. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.” He cupped Keith’s jaw letting his thumb run across bottom lip. “You just- everything about you blows me away. You're the best and craziest man I've ever seen.”

A dark crimson bloomed across his features. He pulled Shiro closer. “You’re amazing, Takashi… I never-” he bit his lip. “When all this started, I didn’t, I mean, I couldn’t have hoped for you to be like this. You’re more than I could have asked for.” 

Shiro leaned forward and Keith met him halfway pressing his lips against his. Warm and soft and just fucking perfect. Natural. 

Shiro pressed the kiss deeper. The bridge played in the background. 

Keith gasped into his mouth when Shiro’s hands moved under his shirt roving downwards. “Shiro…” Keith moaned and pressed against his thigh. Shiro pulled his leg over his hip until they were flush against each other.  “I want to be inside of you again.”

“Yes…” Shiro rolled his hips, he was already hardening under the friction. He stepped forward guiding Keith towards the couch when-

“You know,” Lance said from the bathroom doorway. “There are bedrooms.”

They froze.

Keith's arms tighten around him, he peered around Shiro's shoulder and let out a growl. Shiro chuckled softly and let go of Keith's leg. He kissed Keith's neck and pulled back. “You need to rest anyway, baby.”

Keith nodded but made no move to part. Instead he laid against Shiro's chest and sighed. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. 

_ We fit like puzzle pieces,  _ he thought. 

It was something his grandmother used to say about his grandfather. He always thought it was the cheesiest thing he'd ever heard and after 45 years of marriage, they had earned cheesy. He never really expected to understand it.

But maybe, he thought, maybe now with Keith pressed against him like he'd always been missing, it made sense.

He carded his hand through Keith's hair. “Come on.” He led him into a bedroom and turned down the bed. 

He pulled his shirt and crawled in, Keith sidled in next to him eyes already closed. “I'm going to keep you safe, Shiro.” 

Shiro smiled to himself and adjusted his arm around Keith's back. “I know.”

Keith hummed and nuzzled into his neck leaving a soft kiss. And then, he was asleep.

Shiro stared at the ceiling listening to Keith's even breathing. 

_ What a fucking day _ …

But they're alive. 

They're going to meet back up with the pack tomorrow. It's going to be fine.

Shiro let his eyes drift close. 

It's going to be fine.

 

It was, in fact, not going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang!
> 
> Posting a new chapter is a scary deal. So, why not do it on Halloween!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [Here for Sheith](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/palomasheith) and [Here for Main](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittykittymoon)

 

_ You don't understand, you should never know _ _  
_ _ How easy you are to need _

  
  
  
  


If there was a time before Keith woke at dawn, he couldn't remember it.

And today, as he lay watching the sunrise over Shiro's sleeping form, he was glad. He idly wondered what it would be like to see this every morning. To feel this warmth and calm...

Carefully, he slid out of Shiro's arms. 

He called upon his wolf. When the warmth of magic flowed over him and he transformed  and let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_ Thank God. _

He settled into the familiar form and with one last look at Shiro, headed outside. 

He'd take the chance to do a perimeter check before the others woke. He set off the porch and as his paws settled into the warm, wet grass he let a chirp of pleasure. 

Maybe he'd hunt. Yeah. Catch a couple of rabbits for Shiro. 

And, you know, Lance too. 

But checks first.

It was hot, the higher elevation helped alleviate the humidity a but, but only until the sun properly rose. Then that wet thickness would take hold of the air.

He'd admit to himself, never to Lance, that there was a time during which he hated it here. 

Too hot. 

Too humid.

Too foreign.

Too… lonely…

After they fled Bucharest, he had no choice but to make the Ozarks his home. He had thrown himself into learning the land. He memorized the smells and the trees. The migration patterns of the other animals. The sounds of the hills.

There was always a birdsong or cicada calls this time of year. And in the morning, deer feeding and elk roving.

Something always happening. The forests were always alive.

Except now… 

He froze. 

A curtain of silence fell over the hillside. 

An unusually large black cat with a tuft of red fur slowly emerged from behind a rotting log. It perched on a burned stump and cocked its head. It watched him with an unsettling intensity. 

Those eyes. 

Those were human eyes.

His stomach dropped.

_ Schuck  _

He threw himself the ground narrowly avoiding the arrow.

He jumped to his feet as a small black clad figure burst from the brush. Arrow at the ready.

No scent.

He bared his teeth. 

The cat cocked their head.

The figure cocked their head and let the arrow fly. 

Keith snatched the arrow from the air and snapped the shaft in his teeth. There was something on it. There was a sharp chemical smell.

_ Schuck  _

He juked to the right. They didn't follow the movement immediately. 

The cat turned.

The figure turned.

Keith jumped forward nipping at their legs and then back. Testing the reactions. 

There was a delay. 

They nocked another arrow. He circled around continuing to lunge and feign attacks until they shot. 

_ Schuck _

Another miss. They were getting tense.

He cautiously moved to the left and held steady. They paused and mimicked the slow tilt of the cat's head. 

Keith surged to the right and before they could nock the next arrow, he was on them, knocking the arrow away.

He drove his claws into their chest and clamped onto their throat with crushing force. Teeth gnashing and tearing into delicate flesh. The taste of warm blood. Metallic and hot coating his muzzle.

_ Kill! Them! _

They were here to destroy his pack. 

His family. 

Shiro.  

_ No! _

He thrashed his head and muscle tore free. A fresh torrent of blood poured into the dirt.

No screams. 

No words.

Just a wet gurgle.

Keith locked his jaw until the sound stopped. They weren't getting Shiro.

“Keith!”

_ Shiro? _

He slowly unclenched his jaw and stepped back.

He felt dazed. 

He looked down at the body. Then to the right where Shiro stood, horror rolling off of him.

Keith took another step back.

Shiro didn't move. His scent didn't change.

Keith called his human form. The warmth of the magic offered no comfort this time. 

All he felt was Shiro's fear. 

Shiro was afraid.

“Keith!”

How must he look to Shiro? Nude and covered in blood? Eyes wild and long hair sticky with sweat?

His throat constricted.

This is the reality. This is what it meant to be wolf. To protect his own.

And Shiro… 

Takashi Shirogane was a human. A beautiful, amazing, kind human. Keith couldn't imagine a better man. Couldn't have wanted to.

But Shiro was a human nonetheless. 

This is not his world. 

_ Go to him! _

But he couldn't. 

Instead Keith rushed by Shiro and ran to the cabin.

“Keith!” 

He heard the call. But ignored it and ran inside. He slammed the bathroom door.

He couldn't do this to Shiro. This isn't his world. This isn't his fault. Shiro's life had been uprooted and almost taken because of Keith. 

How could he ask him to do this? 

How selfish he had been. How stupid.

He was asking Shiro to give up his life and future for uncertainty and danger.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

He had to let him go. 

  
  


///////

  
  


Shiro had thought it was a dream. He was watching Keith in the forest. He felt his joy at being able to take on his wolf form. The respect Keith felt for the mountains and the animals. He felt the pit of his stomach drop at the realization that the birds weren't singing and he felt the hush that had fallen over the hillside. 

Shiro saw the strange cat. Had recoiled from its human eyes.

Those eyes…

They seemed to be looking at Shiro, not Keith. 

_ Takashi _

It was an echo of a whisper. A soft chorus of female voices.

_ I see you, confrate… _

Shiro's eyes snapped open. His heart was pounding.

Keith was gone.

_ Keith! _

He ran outside and found, to his horror, that the dream was real.

He watches as Keith leapt onto a black clad figure. He moved to help, but he couldn't. He couldn't move.

_ Takashi! _

The voices.

_ So much power, young vrăjitor. _

The cat. It was looking at him. Inside of him.

_ You're one of us.  _

He wanted to yell. To scream. He couldn't. 

Dread pooled in his stomach. 

_ Come. Come with us.  _

He felt hands on him. Reaching  _ into _ his mind.

_ This wolf means nothing. We have a greater purpose. We will teach you. _

The hands dug further into his mind. Ethereal fingers made of smoke were probing him. His vision began to wane.

No, he couldn't let this happen. He had to help Keith.

He forced himself to breath. He imagined his own hands pushing back the intruder.

The voices gasped and screeched. 

_ Takashi! _

He pushed again. Harder.

He had to help Keith. He held onto that thought. That name. 

That man.

That beautiful, amazing, kind man. He couldn't imagine a better man. And he didn't want to. 

He called out. “Keith!” His voice sounded strained, but it was his.

The voices surged. 

_ Come to us!  _

He could see a woman standing behind the cat. A white haired woman.  Powerful and cold. Her eyes were the same as the cat's. Yellow and piercing.

She smiled. It was a predatory thing. Sharp and insincere. “You don't even know what you are.”

He gave another mental push and her form flickered.

“Keith!” 

The cat ran. The woman was gone.

Keith was standing there looking horrified. 

How must he look to Keith? Bedraggled and screaming at nothing? Eyes wild and breathing heavy?

Keith ran past him fleeing his outstretched hand. “Keith!”

Shiro was afraid. 

Who was she?

What was she?

What was  _ he? _

  
  
  
  


//////

  
  
  


Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he only saw Lance in the living room.

He wasn't ready to face Shiro. He wasn't ready to look at those full moon eyes and see rejection. 

He pulled on a pair of pants and left the cabin and headed to scene of the fight. He at least needed to conceal the body. He didn't have delusions of nobody smelling it, but he didn't want Shiro to see it again.

But it was gone.

All that remained was a muddy pool of blood.

“Pula mea…?”

He could smell the body and “Shiro?”

Shiro was walking up the hill. There were blood smears on his pants and his feet were bare.

He stopped short upon seeing Keith.

And smiled.

Keith's heart flipped. He didn't smell fear.

What was happening?

He practically ran to meet Shiro halfway. “Shiro! What-I thought-”

Shiro cut him off with a hug. Keith resisted the urge to melt into his bare chest. He pulled back.

Shiro frowned. “Keith-”

“Shiro, no,” Keith tried to hold himself steady. “I can't do this to you.” He sounded much more resolute than he felt. “I will send you somewhere safe until your mark fades.”

Shiro flinched. 

Keith pressed his lips together and turned to walk away.

Shiro reaches out and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. “Keith! Please listen! There was this woman and-” 

He turned on Shiro. “Don't you get it?” his voice broke as he yelled. His teeth gritted too hard and pain shot through his jaw. “This is what I am! This-this is my reality! There is always danger and-and death! You will always be hunted! That's why I can't keep you with me! That's why, Shiro!” He tore the branch off a fallen tree. “I'm a nightmare! And I-”  _ wanted to touch a dream. _ He choked out a sob and Shiro stepped closer, grey eyes soft and hand outstretched. It was more than Keith could take. The branch fell from his hand and he let his knees hit the ground. He felt Shiro’s warmth envelop him and he sank into the embrace. He gripped onto Shiro’s back and felt the other man’s hand in his hair and other rubbing his back and for the first time in his life, he felt right in someone’s arms. 

“Keith…” Shiro whispered against his temple as he kissed it. “Stop. Ok. You’re you, Keith. You’re you. You're so good, Keith. You're good.”

Keith couldn’t speak but choked out another sob in response. God… Shiro didn’t deserve this fate. He didn’t deserve to be bound to Keith like this. They just had to wait for the mark to fade. Just fade. 

And then Keith could fade. 

Shiro could move on. Have a normal life.

Have a family and a home. 

A real home. 

Shiro pulled back and looked at Keith.

Keith could only stare up at him. His instincts were screaming at him to close the distance and kiss him, claim his mate, show him how much he needed him. 

But that would be cruel. 

_ Just let him go... _

His heart stuttered at the prospect of it.

Is the wolf right and the man wrong?

He'd never felt so torn. 

What was the right thing?

Shiro made the decision for him. 

He leaned forward and captured Keith’s lips with his. Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth as the kiss deepened and pushed his body forward surging into Shiro’s chest. It was automatic. 

His senses were reeling and his wolf was urging him forward. He growled deep, something not quite human, as Shiro’s hands pressed into his skin.

He pulled back gasping as Shiro took the opportunity to nip his earlobe. He had to get control of himself or he'd take him here in the leaves and dirt. 

Which his wolf wanted. 

A lot.

“Shiro,” he said but it came out more of a moan than he intended. Shiro took it as encouragement and pulled Keith against his groin and ever increasing bulge. Keith sucked the air in through his teeth in a hiss at the pressure of his own erection pressing against Shiro’s. 

His wolf was howling. 

_ He’s your mate! Take him!  _

Shiro let Keith move lower to cover his chest in open mouth kisses. 

He was letting the wolf have too much control, but he didn’t care. 

Couldn’t care. 

He needed this. 

Him. 

He realized. 

He needed Shiro. 

_ Shiro.  _

_ Shiro. _

With his beautiful eyes and throaty laugh and- _ God _ -and his beautiful fucking soul. The way he smiled and spoke and made Keith feel like he’d die without him. 

He grappled with his fly and cried out when Shiro bit his collar bone and cupped him through his jeans. 

_ Jesus.  _

How could he live without this? 

Without Shiro? Now that'd he found him… he wasn't sure he could.

He was too weak. 

Too selfish to walk away.

Shiro licked his throat as pulled him free. Keith's eyes rolled back at the sensation of Shiro’s hands on him. 

He pushed the sweatpants away and pulled Shiro free as well. He slid his fingers across Shiro's tip and he was already wet and  _ Fuck _ -

Keith was never like this. Desperate. Needy.

He was shaking for fuck’s sake. 

He bit his lip and took them both in his hand. His eyes locked onto Shiro’s and he began working them in a steady pace. Shiro’s lips parted as he panted and Keith couldn’t resist licking into them. 

This was right. 

This. 

Here. 

Under the eyes of the forest with this man. 

He was sure. 

He wanted to love him.

Maybe he already did.

Shiro pulled the back of his neck and rested his forehead against his. 

“Keith,” Shiro gritted out. “God, baby…”

“Dă-mi-l, Shiro,” Keith panted. He felt himself toeing the edge of release. The urge to mark Shiro rushed to the forefront. He took Shiro's neck into his mouth and bit down marking him.

A claim. The sweet, coppery taste flowed into Keith's mouth as the skin broke.

“Keith!” Shiro cried out and came hard in Keith's hand. Keith followed him into ecstasy and tried to pump them through it steadily.

Time stood still for Keith in the afterglow of release. He leaned heavily into Shiro's shoulder panting. 

Shiro nuzzled into Keith's neck and kissed him softly. “Wow,” he whispered and then a throaty chuckle. He kissed Keith’s jaw and the corner of his mouth. Keith moved til he could press his lips against Shiro’s for a lazy soft kiss.

Only when he pulled away did he realize that there was blood smeared across Shiro's mouth. His face betrayed him.

“What?” Shiro asked lightly and then noticed the blood on Keith’s mouth. He touched his fingers to wetness. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro, dammit.” Keith looked at Shiro’s neck and felt his stomach clench at the perfect mating mark there. 

Shiro tentatively touched his neck and looked at the blood on his fingers again and furrowed his brows. “Keith?”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said as the haze in his head began to clear and he felt shame and panic rising. He’d never marked anyone before...God. What now? “Shiro, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-I just…” 

“Hey,” Shiro said gently and cupped his hands on Keith’s face. “It’s ok. It’s ok, Keith. It doesn’t hurt.”

Keith bit his lip. Uncertainty filled him, if Shiro were a wolf, he’d believe that, but he wasn’t sure how mating marks affected humans. “Shiro…”

Shiro brushed Keith’s hair back and pressed a soft kiss to him. “It’s ok. It’s a wolf thing, right?”

Keith nodded.

“What does it mean?”   
He chewed his lip. “It’s a claim. Like...uh- signal that your claimed. That we-It's a territorial thing. An alpha thing. I’ve never done it, I didn’t mean to, Shiro. I got carried away.”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. “It didn’t secure the mating mark?”

“No,” Keith whispered. “No, that's different. That's magic. You have to accept me. You have to say the words. We both have to-I mean there’s more to it.”

Shiro nodded. “Ok. Keith, it’s ok. Besides-” Shiro flushed, “I like it. I mean, I don't mind.”

The knots in Keith’s stomach began to unravel. “Yeah?” he laughed nervously. 

“Yeah…” Shiro brushed another kiss against Keith’s cheek.

  
  
  


/////////

  
  
  


“What the hell happened?” Lance had yelled when they returned and Shiro didn't blame him.

He was covered in blood and sweat and dirt and they hadn't really done a great job at cleaning up after they got… carried away. 

Shiro felt a blush creeping up his neck.

Lance frowned. “What happened? You smell like sweaty zombie sex.” 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith answered. “We have to go.”

“Why? It's only 7:30.”

“They found us.” Keith grabbed a set of keys off the wall. “Shiro, I'm going to take you home-”

“Keith, no-”

“I just want you to get your passport and some clothes.”

“What?”

“We're meeting the pack at the silo, but this is bigger. We may have to go and Shiro-Takashi- I know, it's selfish and I-”

“I'm going with you.”

Keith gave a blinding smile. Shiro kissed him.

“You can make out later!” Lance groused. “I'd rather not die.” He eyed Shiro's neck and looked at Keith in surprise.  He bristled and pushed past his cousin out the door.

Lance turned his gaze on Shiro grinned. “Well, whaddya know?”

Keith reached back inside and pulled his cousin outside.

The drive back into the city was quiet. He sat next to Keith in the front of the Jeep catching smiles in between shifting gears and watching Lance roll his eyes and huff in the backseat. 

After 45 minutes, they parked on the street in front of Shiro's house. The house was the same as when Shiro left, but it felt so much smaller somehow.

They clambered out of the old Jeep. Shiro started towards the door, but Keith put his hand on his shoulder and Shiro turned around. Keith cupped his face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Really?” Lance groaned and gave an overdramatic sigh.

Shiro didn't really give a damn though. 

Keith pulled back slowly keeping those twilight eyes locked onto Shiro.  _ Jesus Christ.  _ He looked at Shiro with something akin to wonder and bit his lip. 

The lip biting had become Shiro's favorite tick. Keith looked so damn innocent like that that it was easy to forget that he was deadly.

He was an amazing contradiction.

“Lance,” Keith turned to face the other, but kept his hand on Shiro's jaw. “Stay here. I'll be back in 15 minutes. We need fuel.”

“Seriously?”

Keith must have given him a look. Lance crossed his arms and sighed. “Fine.”

Keith turned to Shiro and looked up through his lashes. 

_ Damn _ . 

Would Shiro ever get used to that look?

“Get what you need and we can get the rest later.” He hesitated. “I promise.” He kissed Shiro gently before stepping away. His hand lingered on Shiro's skin until he was too far to reach. He hopped into the Jeep and pulled away. Shiro watched him until he was out of sight. 

“Welp,” Lance said, “Let's get you packed, buddy.” He clapped Shiro on the back and they headed for the front door. 

As soon as Shiro walked in the door he was attacked. A patchwork cushion smacked him in the face followed by the entire 96 pound force of one Pidge Holt slamming into his abdomen. Caught by surprise, Shiro teetered and fell into Lance who let out a yelp and pushed back too hard causing them all to land in a heap on top of Shiro.

Pidge continued pummeling Shiro and shouted, You. Stupid. Asshole.” Punctuating each word with a hit.

Shiro managed to wiggle from under Pidge and a very confused Lance and get to his feet just as Matt entered the room and tossed another cushion at his head. “You dumbfuck!” 

The cushion hit Lance in the face knocking his head into the door.

“Oh come on!” Lance yelled and glared at Matt. 

Matt glared back and waved his hands at Lance. “And who the fuck is this? This isn't manic pixie dream boy!”

Before Shiro could answer, Pidge smacked his arm. “We filed a missing persons report on you!”

“Why?!” Shiro asked and rubbed his arm. 

“Because you disappeared and never called!” Pidge yelled and smacked him again.

“Stop hitting me!”

She glowered and turned on Lance. “And who is this?”

“I could explain if you let me-”

“Wait! Is that blood?”her eyes went wide as she stepped back and took in Shiro's appearance. He had dried blood and dirt smeared across his now grass stained pants (not to mention other things) and his shoes were long gone.  He never did get his shirt from the cabin and Keith's bite was clearly visible. 

_ Well hell _ .

Suddenly Pidge pushed past Shiro and began attacking Lance. “What did you do to Shiro?!”

Lance, for his part, ran down the hallway. “Call her off, Shiro!” He dodged into the bathroom and shut the door.

“Pidge!” Shiro called and caught her by the torso. He carried her back down the hall while she thrashed like an angry raccoon. He plopped her on the couch and Matt leaned on the arm next to her with a smirk.

“Listen,” Shiro said as calmly as he could. “I am  _ fine _ . And Lance-” he pointed at the bathroom “Hasn't done anything to me.”

“But you're covered in blood and dirt and I don't  _ want  _ to know what else. And you're obviously hurt!” Pidge protested.

“And where is your biker pin-up boy?” Matt added.

Shiro sighed. “His name is Keith. And I can explain everything, but you're not going to believe me.”

Pidge scrowled and Matt arched his eyebrow. “Try us.”

Shiro did. He explained the events of the last few days. He left out the forest sex. But otherwise, he told them everything. 

Pidge stood up and took his face in her hands. “Shiro, my dear, sweet man… You have been roofied.”

Matt nodded. “That would explain a lot.”

_ Unbelievable. _

There was a loud crash in the bathroom. And then the door opened. Lance leaned out. “Can I borrow this?” He waved a bottle.

“Hey!” Pidge yelled. “That's mine!”

“Well, 

can I borrow it?”

She charged towards him. He ducked back inside slamming the door. “What about the Acqua di Gió?”

“That's mine!” Matt charged after Pidge down the hall. 

Shiro took a deep breath. He went to stand, but was hit with a wave of dizziness. 

There was a knock at the door. He steadied himself. And shook his head. He was hit with a sense of foreboding. 

Another knock.

The Holts were still shouting at Lance in the hall. 

Sure, send the dirty, bloody guy to get the door.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

A young, dark haired woman stood there smiling. “Hi!” she waved awkwardly “I’m afraid that I broke down there” she pointed over her shoulder to a purple muscle car in the middle of the street. “And my phone is dead,” she added sheepishly and wiggled a sad looking phone with a cracked black screen in front of him. “Can I borrow a phone to call my boyfriend?”

“Um…” Shiro hesitated. His phone was gone. Maybe Matt wouldn't care. “Let me ask my roommates. Hold on.” He turned around to call Matt.

But- there was a  _ crack _ and Shiro's vision dimmed.Everything sounded far away. Muted. 

And he was falling… 

 

_ KEITH! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I want to apologize up front for the delay in getting this chapter to you.   
> I have had an insanely busy week and   
> I appreciate each and every single person who has taken the time to read this, leave kudos, and/or comments. 
> 
> I am going ahead posting this relatively unedited, so I may make some small edits later. If I do, I'll be sure and make a note of it. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/palomasheith)

_ I've known the warmth of your doorways _ _   
_ _ Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you _

  
  


Superstitious humans say, never answer any voice that comes out of nowhere calling your name. 

They say it's demons trying to make you acknowledge their existence so they can harm you. And others say it's the Devil himself after your soul.

There's power in a name.

But, that isn't news to Keith. Keith grew up with magic. It coursed through his veins. It was part of everyday life. 

As a cub he learned that there was so much more magic in the world than humans could dream. 

Probably more than  _ he _ could dream. 

But his mind wasn't on magic as he drove through the narrow neighborhood streets making his way back to his mate. 

His mind was on Shiro and whether he was an Aquafina man or a Dasani guy and if buying one of each had been stupid because they're just bottled water. And does it really make a difference?

If he'd asked Lan-

_ “KEITH!” _

He started at the sound of Shiro calling his name, veering the Jeep into the left lane. “Shiro?!”  The tinny horn blast from an oncoming Camry caused Keith to yank the wheel back to the right. 

His heart was pounding. “Shiro?!” He looked around the empty seats. 

That was too loud, too clear to be anything other than real. Shiro had powers, but he didn't know how to use them. He couldn't reach out like that...

Keith’s phone rang. He snatched it from the dash. “Keith here.”

“Keith!” Lance panted into the receiver. “Shiro's gone! They took Shiro! I don't know-” There was a whine and plastic crack as the phone fractured in Keith's hand. Lance's words garbled and faded away. Keith tossed the phone's remains in the back and stomped the accelerator. 

He jumped onto the grass as the Jeep rolled to a stop on the Holts’ lawn. He was greeted by a frantic looking girl with glasses and copper colored hair. He gripped her by the shoulders. Her fear and panic permeated the air. But he didn't care. “What happened? Where's Lance?”

Despite her fear, the girl lifted her chin and answered sternly, “Lance ran off that way.” She pointed north. “And stripped off his clothes.”

There was a taller copper haired human pacing behind her in yelling into a phone. “A purple 1970 Challenger!”

The girl wrenched herself from Keith's grasp. She grabbed his hand and examined his mating mark. “Shiro was telling the truth wasn't he?” she asked carefully. 

In the background, “I am NOT hysterical!”

“Yes,” Keith answered. This must be Pidge. 

She looked back up at Keith staring into his eyes as if they held all the answers.“You're a… werewolf…?” 

He nodded again.

“Holy shit…” she poked his hand “You’re Keith.? You’re his mate?” 

And what kind of mate was he? Shiro was gone. Who knows what or who or-

_ No _ .

He breathed in and tried to steady his voice. “I am.”

The man in background was yelling again. “I know what I said!”

Keith let go of her. “You're Pidge.” It wasn't a question, but she nodded. “Pidge,” he leveled his gaze, “Shiro means...so much to me. Please. Tell me what happened?”

Pidge sucked in a deep breath and reached into her pocket.. “Here,”she handed Keith a rather pathetic looking phone. “This is what was left. We came back in the living room and the door was open and Shiro was gone and a car sped off. All they left was this.” She pointed at the phone. 

Keith turned it over in his hand. No scent. 

_ Ce puii mei? _

He powered it on. There were three messages on the screen.

Unknown:  Hello, Princeling. 

Unknown: You have a very handsome mate. And a mahōtsukai no less. Well done.

Unknown: Be at these coordinates: 36°18’11”N 93°56’21”W 362m at 1900 hours. Alone.

Keith growled and his claws burst from his nails. Pidge jumped back eyes wide. “Sweet baby Jesus!” she gasped.

Keith tried to breathe. His wolf clawed beneath the surface and his magic felt hot with rage. 

He wanted blood. 

He wanted retribution. 

But mostly he wanted Shiro. 

  
  


//////

  
  


Shiro could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Pulsing and throbbing. His eyes stung as he pried them open. 

“Smile!” a chipper female voice called.

A bright flash burned his eyes. He tried to yell, but the duct tape on his mouth muffled the sound. He tried to pull his arms forward or stand or- _ fuck- _ ANYTHING. But he was hopelessly bound. 

Arms and legs splayed apart holding him in an X. His feet and hands were pulsing and his joints were pulled to their limits. 

It was hot, but the heat from the sun was diffused by mottled shadows. His vision stopped swimming and he realized he was outside. 

He was tried twisting his head to get a better view of his situation, but was hit with nausea. He squeezed his eyes closed again. Trying to get his bearings. 

“Put him back to sleep, Ezor,” a smooth male voice spoke from behind Shiro. “He needs rest for tonight.” 

A soft hand ran across his lower back. He flinched and forced his eyes open. A tall, tan man with slicked back white hair was standing in front of him. Assessing him. 

Shiro lunged against his restraints. Earning a laugh from the man. “Dear mahōtsukai, that is quite enough.” 

Shiro pulled harder. He tried to speak. The man smiled as a slight black clad figure approached syringe in hand. Shiro bucked against the restrained. 

“Hush, now,” the man cooed, “I want to keep you in good shape for your mate.” The man ran his hand across Shiro's abdomen. The black clad figure stabbed him with the needle and pushed the plunger. 

The contents spilled into Shiro and burned in his veins. He tried again to pull against his bindings, to no avail. The fuzzy haze of unconsciousness tugged at him. Beckoning him back into darkness. 

  
  


///////

  
  
  


Six hours. 

It had been six agonizing hours since Keith kissed Shiro goodbye on the lawn. Since he'd felt Shiro's warmth, since he'd walked away from those stormy grey eyes.

Six hours since… 

Since he'd failed his mate.

Keith balled his fist against his thigh. His claws burst through the nails and cut into his palms. The scent of blood wafted through the room and his mother frowned at him. 

Let her.

The pain was the only thing grounding him against his guilt and anger.

Lance had convinced Keith to go to the silo and rejoin the pack. To come to them and make a plan. Get backup. 

Keith had only agreed because the silo was closer to the rendezvous. 

They brought the Holts to the silo. The least Keith could do was keep Shiro's friends safe. And at least Pidge was useful. She had been working on the phone and assisting Ulaz in his attempts to find the sender. 

The sender.

A growl rumbled through Keith's chest earning another look from Krolia. 

Keith had been able to focus and plan before picture came. Now… he was barely holding his form. 

Shiro,  _ his  _ Shiro, was tied spread eagle between two trees. Duct tape on his mouth and eyes barely open. 

When he'd seen the picture, he'd  howled with rage and took off towards the stairs. He couldn't remember details. He just remembered the red hot anger as he raced through the underground corridors of the silo. His mind only on Shiro.

He remembered Regris slamming into him in wolf form. Fighting against his uncle's hold on him and his mother trying to calm him.

Eventually, Keith promised to calm down and help plan Shiro's rescue, but it was useless.

_ Keith _ was useless.

He couldn't concentrate on the words Kolivan spoke or the maps Thace pointed to. 

All he could think of was Shiro and how he'd failed him.

“Keith.” He started at the commanding tone of Krolia’s voice. She was standing next to him now. “Come with me.” She turned on her heel and left the room. He followed her to an empty room.

As soon as the door closed, Krolia turned on him, arms crossed and stony faced. “Do you remember when your tată was killed?”

Keith blinked. Her question pulled him from his thoughts. “Of course.” How could he not? The night of his father's murder was burned into his memories.

She remained impassive as she spoke. “When they attacked, coming from everywhere it seemed, I fought. Next to him. For him. And then” she paused and swallowed audibly “I loved your tată. Atât de mult… I still love him, Keith. Everyday I miss him. But when he was… when I knew he had…” Krolia shifted. Her stoic mask slipping as her eyes filled with unshed tears. “I would have bonded to him if he would have allowed me.”

Keith eyed her steadily. “Why didn't you?”

She took a shaky breath. “We always knew that we would have a cub. It was not only expected but we wanted to. And we did not want to leave a cub with no parent.”

Keith gnawed his bottom lip. He wanted to reach out to her, but held off. 

She cleared her throat. “Keith, do you remember me that night? What did I do?”

He nodded. “You organized the escape. You led the pack.”

“I did. I had others to think of; to protect. It was not time to break.”

Keith looked away. He remembered her presence, her strength, in that chaos. And those weeks that followed. Through all the uncertainty,  she held her head high and never showed weakness.

She never broke. 

Not until they were safe.

When they finally arrived at his uncle's home she'd locked herself away. He didn't see her for a month. 

“Mom…”

She raised her hand. “I say these things to you now so that you understand. This is not the time to break, fiul meu. This is the time for action. Shiro needs you. And you cannot help him if you are broken.” She rested her hand on his shoulder. “I know that you feel guilty. I know you are angry. But you cannot save him if you let it break you.” She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and pushed an errant hair behind his ear. “You are strong, Keith. You are not just alpha, but you are of holy blood. Your tată’s blood. My blood. We are warriors. And we will save Shiro.”

Keith felt tears burning the edge of his eyes. He blinked them back and nodded. 

“Good.” Krolia smiled at him. “Then come. We have men to kill.”

  
  


////////

  
  


Shiro's body ached and his throat burned. His vision slowly came into focus as he forced his eyes open.

The sun was lower. Setting maybe. 

But wasn't it morning?

His brain was too fuzzy. His thoughts were muddled.

He smelled smoke. 

He had to get down. 

He pulled uselessly at his restraints. 

“Easy there, little fly,” chirped a female voice. Shiro looked up and saw a petite woman clad in black. Her hood was off and her mask pulled down around her neck. Lights from the setting sun and a firepit played off her bright eyes. She giggled at his attention and flipped her pink ponytail. “It's almost time for the show.” 

He yelled at her through the tape on his mouth. She cocked her head and kicked a rock. “Ya know, you're really on the wrong side of things. You're a descendant of  Amaterasu, aren't ya?” She whistled. “That's some good magic there. So why dontcha use it? Lady Honerva'd take good care of you.”

_ What are you talking about? _

She started and looked at him. She smiled brightly and stepped towards him. “So you  _ can _ use it, huh?”

He shook his head.

She laughed again. “You have no idea you're doing it! That's hilarious! A natural born witch even.”

_ Doing what? _

She rolled her eyes. “Telepathy, duh. Talking to me. Ya know with your brain.” She tapped her head for good measure.

“Ezor!” a deeper voice called from behind Shiro. 

The pink haired woman sighed and answered in a singsong voice, “Coming!” She turned back to Shiro and winked. “Duty calls!”

She skipped away. 

Amaterasu? The name rang a bell.

He searched his memories until it clicked.

Grandfather.

After his parents’ death, he'd been sent to live with his grandparents in America. They had a cabin in the forest outside a tiny town with a shrine hidden in an alcove.

Shiro vaguely remembered the small wooden  structure with heihaku fluttering by the entrance. Washing his hands in the temizuya’s cold bubbling water. A fresh spring, his grandfather had told him.

He remembered sweeping the floors and Grandfather taking him there to pray. 

Lanterns lighting on their own and the wisps of incense smoke making shapes in warm amber light.

The shintai stones seemed to glow and a beautiful voice singing in a language he'd forgotten… 

But he had been so young. 

Grandfather died when Shiro was six. And he had stowed the memories away. Locking it away to keep himself from hurting. 

His grandmother continued to keep the shrine, but Shiro refused to go there. And she never forced him. She just looked at him sadly and nodded her head. “You cannot run from your destiny, Takashi.” 

He never understood what she meant.

At 13, he won a scholarship to an monastic academy and met Matt. It was a boarding school surrounded by hills and farms outside of small town. Matt became his best friend and took him home for holidays.

When his grandmother passed away, he was 15. He never returned to the shrine. 

The Holts became his sponsor family and the rest was history. 

But what… What if those early moments of peace and light with Grandfather were real? The magic? The pull he felt every time he looked at the alcove that housed the building?

What did it even mean?

God his body hurt… he was too hot. Too thirsty. 

He missed Keith. 

There was no logical reason for this emptiness he felt without the man he barely knew. The need to be near him. 

This pull… 

The same pull as the shrine.

Shiro latched onto the thought of Keith and forced himself to focus. 

_ Keith! _

He didn't notice the sparks on his fingertips. 

  
  


//////

  
  


_ Keith! _

Keith froze mid-stride. Lance bumped into him and huffed. If he'd been in human form, he'd probably have glared.

Keith was, so he did. 

They were still a ways from the rendezvous point, but he'd the voice like Shiro was right there. Just like in the Jeep.

_ Keith! _

“Shiro?”

Lance nudged his leg. 

_ Oh my God! Keith! _

“Shiro where are you?” Lance nipped at Keith's leg. 

_ I-I don't know. In the woods. They want to hurt you, Keith. You can't come here. _

“I'm not leaving you, Shiro.”

_ Keith- _

Lance bit Keith's calf. A warning to shut up. But he ignored him. “Shiro?”

The connection was gone. 

_ No….no… Shiro? _ He tried reaching out with his mind. Nothing. 

Fuck. 

A lump formed in his throat threatening to drag him back into his earlier misery. Keith swallowed thickly. “It was him, Lance.”

The wolf cocked his head. Bright blue eyes curious. Keith ran his hand through his hair and.turned away. “Come on,” he murmured.

The plan was simple. Keith and Lance would stake out the situation. Lance would fall back and report to the rest of the pack who were slowly surrounding the coordinates. Keith would arrive, seemingly alone, find out the plan, kill some people. 

Simple.

Unfortunately, Keith Akira Kogane had never lived a simple life.

The smell of wood smoke reached them just as he sighted movement ahead. Lance looked up at him awaiting orders. Keith gave a subtle.nod to the left. Lance fell away in that direction. 

He was a pain in the ass, but he was a good beta. 

Keith stalked ahead toward the scent of smoke. Toward the movements. 

There was more than one, he knew that much. Even if he couldn't scent them. One large. One smaller. Darting in and out of the trees at an inhuman rate. Seeming to blink in and out of existence.

Laughter carried on the wind.

_ Fuck _ .

Witches. 

To the right. “What do you think, Ezor?” 

A flash of black. “I think he's an idiot, Zethrid.” 

A tap on the shoulder. Giggles.

“He was told to come alone.” A rustle of leaves.

A shove on Keith's back. “He sure waaaas.”

A loud whimper broke through the air. “Lance!” Keith felt the panic rising as he called for his cousin. “Laaance!”

More laughter. 

“Welp, he's alone now, Zethrid.”

Keith roared. He could smell blood. Lance's blood. “No!”

Another shove. A blur. A tap. Another shove.

Keith was lashing out at shadows. “Fucking fight me!” 

Silence. 

Behind him a deep voice whispered. “Boo!” Keith spun around. Nothing. 

Then the familiar burn of silver flooded his senses and tightened around his neck. He gasped and clawed at his neck. 

He was pulled flush against large muscular frame. He kicked and clawed. The silver prohibiting his transformation.

A smaller black clad figure appeared before him. “Stop struggling, will ya? We're gonna take ya where you were going anyway.”

Keith spat at her. 

She punched him in the mouth. He tasted his own blood. He huffed and strained. “Lance!” he spat out. His cousin's blood was on her hands. He could smell it.

“Guess we're doin this the hard way,” she shrugged. “Come on, Zethrid. Time for the show!”

  
  


////////

  
  


Shiro watched as Keith was forced to his knees across from him. The fire light played off his features and Shiro could see the blood trickling from his lips. And the glint of a silver cord around his neck. 

_ Keith! _

Violet eyes met his in the low light. And he strained his aching arms and legs hoping against hope that the ropes would finally give. They didn't. 

The white haired man moved to stand in front of Keith who growled and fought to stand. The large black clad figure struck him across the head and pulled the cord tighter.

“Hello, Princeling,” the man cooed.

“Lotor,” Keith growled, his eyes glowed lupine and angry. 

Lotor laughed. “Yes, yes.”

Keith attempted to stand again and was again subdued. “The pack was yours! You got what you wanted!”

“Not quite. You see, Princeling-”

“Stop calling me that!”

Pause.

Lotor shifted. Shiro wished he could see his face. 

“Keith, then… The pack was never the goal.”

Keith froze. Eyes narrowed. “What?”

Lotor hummed thoughtfully. “You have a special heritage. The blood of St. Andrew himself. The man who brought Christ to our people and created a covenant. A contract, sealed in blood that exchanged our rightful seat as gods in exchange for redemption.”

“It's a myth, Lotor. A fucking fairytale.”

“But it isn't.”

Keith eyed Lotor suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“Simple: I want our power back.” A beat. “When your ancestor sealed that contract, he stole our power and forced us into the shadows.  _ We _ are meant to rule the humans. Not cower in darkness.”

“You're insane.”

Lotor huffed a bitter laugh. “My mother was told the same thing. Until she discovered the truth. The contract. The ultimate betrayal of our heritage. As the descendant of the witch who signed over our gifts, my mother thought her blood alone would be enough to break it, but, she was wrong. The magic required both parties blood. So… we took your father's.”

“It was  _ you _ ?” Keith roared and earned another yank of the cord. He hissed and fought to attack Lotor anyway. Another figure helped restrain him landing blows until he was back on his knees panting. 

Lotor turned and walked towards Shiro then. His perfectly symmetrical features given a sinister tone in the fire light. He held up his hand and claws burst from his nails. He traced one across Shiro's torso and hummed. 

Shiro bucked and writhed against the ropes. Burning deepening cuts into his wrists and ankles. Keith was on his feet again fight against, now three black clad figures. 

“The problem is, Keith, we found out too late that we needed  _ living _ blood. Given willingly to break the contract,” Lotor continued as he spread his hand across Shiro's chest. He pressed the tips of his claws into Shiro's flesh until pinpricks of blood welling around them. “There's power in blood. Power in names.” He dug his claws in deeper. “And you have both.”

Keith's harsh breathing cut across the distance between them. “Get your fucking hands off of him!” He struggled harder. “Shiro!” His voice breaking. “Takashi!”

Shiro was shaking with emotion and… something else. Something brimming under the surface of his skin. He felt like he would explode.

He locked eyes with Keith and his heart twisted at the anguish there. 

_ No! _

He wasn't going to let them do this. Use him to hurt Keith. No. More.

There was power in a name. Power in blood. Lotor was right. And now Shiro knew that he had it too.

_ Amaterasu!  _

He reached for that thread. Those memories buried of warmth and peace and magic.

_ Grandfather! _

He felt as though his entire body was being wrapped in light. 

_ Keith! _

Something inside of him unknotted and flooded through his veins, coiling through his body and touching every part of him. He could hear the woman singing again. But now he understood. 

This is who he was. Who and what he was meant to be. 

He felt the pressure on his arms and legs disappear. He braced himself for the impact of the ground but it never came. 

He was standing. He knew, somewhere in back of his mind, he shouldn't be able to. But it seemed distant and unimportant. 

The melody of song seemed to be wrapping around him, keeping him aloft. 

This is Amaterasu, he realized. He took a tentative step and let her support him. 

Time seemed to have slowed around him. Everyone was moving, but in a blurred slowness that Shiro didn't understand. But he knew it wouldn't last. 

He walked to where Keith was railing against his captors. He removed the chain from his neck and pulled his arms free of his captors. He placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into his arms. 

“Sh-Shiro?!” Keith blinked up at him. 

Shiro nodded and took Keith's hand. He pulled him toward the treeline.

The movements of those around them was speeding up. Shiro was beginning to feel the drain of the power. The music slowed.

“Takashi? What-What is happening?” Keith looked around wide eyed, his gaze lingering on wolves leaping from the forest in slow motion. 

Shiro couldn't speak. The duct tape was gone, but he couldn't form words.  He tugged at Keith's hand.

_ We don't have much time! _

Keith nodded and took the lead. He stepped in front of Shiro and pulled him into a run. 

The song slowed again and the world sped up. His body felt heavy. 

Keith was saying something, but he could hear. He fell over a branch and the song stopped. The world snapped back on with the delicacy of a stretched rubber band. And Shiro felt the whiplash. 

He was drenched in sweat and his ears rang over the sounds of growls and shouts. 

He groaned as Keith helped him to his feet. Keith kissed him, desperate and quick. “Come on, baby.” He looped his arm around Shiro's waist and guided him forward. 

Exhaustion unfurled in Shiro’s muscles threatening to overtake him. He pressed forward leaning on Keith. 

“I'm getting you out of here, ok? Shiro, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Keith's voice was rough. 

“Keith, it's not your fault.”

Keith said nothing and looked ahead.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He pulled Keith to a stop. He turned his face towards him and kissed him softly, minding his busted lip. He looked down into Keith's eyes ready to speak when an icy cold wind wiped around them stealing his breath. 

They both turned to face the gathering shadows in front of them. The darkness twisted and contorted until is formed a slight female shape. The darkness faded and revealed sharp regal features that Shiro recognized. 

A large black cat moved around her ankles, weaving its tail through her legs. “Takashi…” Her voice echoed in his mind. 

Keith was tense beside him. “Move.”

“Princeling…” she nodded at Keith. “I've come for your blood.”

Keith growled and his eyes glowed.

The woman smiled. “And your lover's soul.”

Keith lunged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
> I am so grateful to each and everyone of you who have taken the time to read, leave kudos, and comments. You have no idea how much it means to me.   
> I plan to have one maybe two more chapters, so we are almost there!
> 
> Feel free to hmu on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/palomasheith)
> 
> I am playing with ideas for my next adventure, so send me some there too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Oh please! Give me mercy no more _

_ It’s a kindness you can’t afford _

  
  


Keith’s vision sharpened as he watched the gathering shadows. His body was tense and nerves high. From this shifting void a small woman formed and fixed her eyes on Shiro. 

“Takashi…” she cooed.

Keith’s claws surged from his fingers. “Move.”

His skin prickled as her gaze shifted from his mate to him. “Princeling…I’ve come for your blood.” 

Keith’s canines lengthened. 

The woman smiled at him. All teeth and sharp angles. “And your lover’s soul.” 

Without hesitation Keith threw himself toward her teeth bared and claws ready. 

She rose her hand and placed a finger on his forehead. A cold, soft pressure engulfed his body and froze him in place. 

A harsh noise escaped her throat. A laugh.

She turned her attention back to Shiro and spoke, “Son of Amaterasu, I am pleased to see you have accessed your power.” She stepped toward him. 

Keith willed his body to move. 

_ Shiro! _

The woman stepped out of Keith’s view. “You have so much potential, Takashi..” 

He strained harder.

_ Shiro! _

He could hear her movements. “So much… power. Let me teach you.”

_ SHIRO! _

“You are better than this,  _ confrate _ ,” she continued to move, “The wolf is a means to an end.”

Than a blur and a burst of movement. Keith could only make out the metallic scent of old blood as the shape rushed past him. 

Keith felt the control over his body slip and surged forward with all of his strength. He stumbled as he regained control. As soon as he had his footing Keith spun around ready to attack. 

Instead of the mystery woman, he found Shiro on his knees holding his head in his hands. He was panting and shaking. “Shiro!” 

Keith pulled his mate into his arms. He buried his face in his neck breathing him in and whispering “I’mhereI’mhereI’mhereI’mhere” as he peppered him with kisses. Keith squeezed him tighter and the shaking ceased, but he could still smell his fear and… “Lance?” 

Keith looked up searching for his cousin. “Lance?” 

Silence.

“Lance!”

Then he heard a wet cough behind him. Keith jerked his head around and watched wide eyed as Lance stumbled to his feet. He was slow and off balance, but he was alive. He walked toward them holding his side. 

“The fuck are you staring at?” Lance grumbled. “Act like you’ve never seen my dick before.”

Keith felt a swell of affection and coughed out a laugh as Lance spat blood on the ground. “Lance… You, bou.” Keith wanted to cry from relief. 

Lance grimaced as examined his side. “She collapsed my lung, man. Who does that?” He spat again and squatted down next to Keith and Shiro. “I’m, uh, glad you’re not dead.”

“You too.” Keith nodded and the cousins exchanged a look that said more than either was willing to aloud. 

Lance offered a crooked smile and stood back up. “We better get out of here. Can he walk?”

Keith looked back at Shiro who was leaning into his chest. “Shiro?” Keith stroked his back and watched his eyes flutter open. The irises were a fading bronze, their familiar grey slowly filling back in. Jesus, he was beautiful.  Keith pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. “Can you walk?”

Shiro nodded and Keith helped him to his feet. He kept a hand on Shiro’s waist as he guided him through a few steps. Shiro looked exhausted, his normally bright features were drawn and his jaw set. He stood on his own though and gave Keith a weak smile. “I’ll make it,” he said and Keith hesitantly let go keeping his eyes locked on Shiro’s. His chest tightened when Shiro closed the distance and brushed his chapped lips across the tip of Keith’s nose. He pressed their foreheads together and the tightness changed into an ache. 

_ Shiro... _

Lance transformed behind them and Keith forced himself to pull away. They were still in danger. The woman, the  _ văjitoare _ , could be anywhere. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles and fell into step with Lance.

  
  
  


/////////

  
  


Shiro’s body felt wrong. But he couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong. 

When she appeared, Shiro knew, this was Honerva. 

She had frozen Keith. He was suspended there mid-strike and Shiro had tried, God help him, he  _ tried _ to go to him, but as soon as she locked her gaze on him, he couldn’t. 

He felt those icy fingers probing at his mind. Jabbing and prodding. Searching for a weakness in his defenses. 

He pushed back. But he was so tired. 

So. Fucking. Tired. 

But he pushed. Sweat sprang up on his skin and his legs gave out as she approached. 

She was speaking. But Keith was calling. 

Shiro wanted to answer, but the shadows pushed harder at his mind. A cacophony of whispers and screams filled his ears. Honerva’s voice above them all,   “You have so much potential, Takashi..” 

He pushed harder. 

Keith called to him again. His voice cutting through the noise that was filling his senses. 

_ Ke- _

Hands were on his face steely and cold pushing too hard into his flesh. The voices intensified. “So much… power. Let me teach you.” 

The fingers crushed into his skin. The whispers were overbearing and the screams tore through his skull ravaging his thoughts. The icy pinpricks of contact brought waves of nausea wracking through him as his defenses crumbled. 

“You are better than this,  _ confrate _ ,” she was on her knees gripping his head, “The wolf is a means to an end.”

He was so tired. So. Fucking. Tired. She pushed farther into his mind.  

_ SHIRO! _

Keith’s voice cracking and desperate cut through fog in his mind. He grit his teeth and pushed back at the shadows tangled in his senses. The soft melody of Amaterasu played like a distant memory, but it was enough to pry his eyes open. His vision focused just in time to watch Honerva’s figure dissolve and a large brown wolf barrel past him. 

She was gone. They were alive. 

But now, doing his best to keep up with the wolf and the man he’d come to think of as his, he couldn’t help but feel something was still wrong. 

His body felt wrong. He felt like he was looking through someone else’s eyes. 

Or someone was looking through his… 

He shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness. Keith turned back to him and furrowed his brows. “Are you sure you're ok, Shiro?”

His voice sounded distant. 

“I'm just tired…” Shiro huffed. His vision blurred. “I'm just…Tired.” He forced a smile and kept up his pace.

Keith watched a moment longer and turned back toward the forest. 

_ So tired... _

  
  


///////

  
  


Somehow they made it to the Jeep without any more problems. 

It made Keith uneasy. This should have been much harder. The witches should have been on them. 

He was tempted to go back. But with Shiro on the verge of collapse and Lance still coughing up blood, he couldn't bring himself to argue against their luck. 

The drive back to the silo was silent. 

Shiro had fall asleep almost immediately and Lance had curled up in an old blanket in the backseat in human form sleeping before they were on the county road. 

Once at the silo, Keith woke Lance who was mostly healed. Shiro was still out and his skin hot. He smelled, not sick, but… not quite right. 

Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Just wrong somehow. 

Keith’s heart swelled with affection looking down at his mate. He ran the back of hand across the side of Shiro's face and his throat constricted with emotion. He was alive. And he was back where he belonged. 

By Keith's side and in his arms. 

And if he had his way, Shiro'd never be anywhere else.

_ Mine _

Shiro blinked awake and smiled up at Keith. 

_ Mine _ .

“Let's get you inside.”

Slowly Keith guided Shiro into the silo and into the underground corridors of their safehouse. Shiro blearily followed Keith's directions and brushed off Keith's concerns with a weak smile and “It's just a headache”. But he allowed Keith into the shower with him. Keith gently washed the blood and dirt from Shiro's body dropping kisses over bruises and smiling to himself at each of Shiro's pleased hums.

But Shiro still seemed to be in pain. 

When they returned to their small room, fresh clothes had been left and his mother's scent lingered. 

He watched as Shiro changed and wrapped himself around him in the blankets. 

_ Mine. _

Keith relaxed against Shiro's back and relished his presence as he slipped into sleep.

  
  


////////

 

Shiro had never been more grateful for anyone than Keith. He'd guided Shiro into the safehouse whispering reassurances and leaving soft kisses at every opportunity. He felt the emotion rolling off of Keith as he tended to Shiro's every movement. Firm hands and gentle touches anchored Shiro.

It was the only thing keeping him together. 

The pressure in his head grew by the minute. He felt hazy and distant. 

By the time he curled on his side next to Keith in the narrow bed, his vision was blurred. 

He could hear the whispers of the voices echoing in his mind as his eyes fell closed.

Only… he wasn't asleep. 

Shiro found himself in a hazy purple fog surrounded by darkness. 

_ Wrong.  _

_ Wrong. _

_ Wrong _ .

“You didn't think it would be so simple, did you?”

Shiro's wiped his head around. Honerva was standing in the mist watching him. He stumbled over his his own feet as he backed away. And fell. “Wh-What? No. No. No.”

She let out a slow, deep laugh, but made no move towards him. “You had a chance to come to me on your own, confrate. Now, you will do my will regardless.”

He scrambled to his feet. “No!” He charged toward her, lowering his shoulders to catch her round the waist. He sprang into the figure and through her. Landing on the ground behind her, arms empty. 

She turned and watched him with an amused smile. “You will remain here until I see fit to release you.” She faded away. Nothing but purple fog and darkness where she stood. 

Panic rose in Shiro. “No! No!” He searched the darkness for anyone. Anything.  “Help!” He ran. “Help me!” 

His lungs burned and desperation clawed at him as he fell to his knees. “Please…” he sobbed out to the darkness. “Keith,” his voice broke, “Keith, please find me…”

  
  
  


/////////

  
  
  


Keith blinked awake and started at the sight of Shiro looming over the side of the bed. “Sh-Shiro?” 

But the man in front of him didn't reply. Something was wrong. 

Shiro stood in front of him staring down with a hard stare, the gentle grey of his eyes had been replaced by searing bronze. His head was cocked, jaw set, and he was looking at Keith with a unnerving interest. 

Keith sat up slowly. Shiro watched each movement intently moving his neck mechanically to adjust his gaze. 

Keith swallowed hard and dread curled though his body. “Takashi…?” 

Shiro's lips twisted into a smirk. 

Keith carefully stood and stepped to right. All of his instincts were screaming. 

_ Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _

Shiro stepped closer, crowding Keith against the wall. “Hello, Princeling.” A chorus of voices melded together to form the words coming from Shiro's mouth.

Goosebumps rose on Keith's skin and his wolf surged. 

It was the witch. It had to be. 

She was controlling Shiro somehow. 

Keith gritted his teeth. “Get out of him,  văjitoare!”

Shiro pulled back suddenly. Keith watched him step backwards and produce a dagger.

_ No. _

Keith had to restrain him. Yeah. And call for Krolia and Koli-

Shiro drug the dagger across his right arm. Dark blood welled out of the wound and filled the room with scent. “No!” Keith cried out and surged forward. Only to find the point of the dagger at his throat. He stopped short. 

Rage trembled through him at the site before him. The room was silent save for the soft  _ pat pat pat _ of Shiro's blood dripping onto the ground. 

Shiro's smirk never left his face. “That's far enough, Princeling,” the voices cooed.

“Stop,” Keith panted. He watched the blood dropping onto the floor from Shiro's arm. “Leave him alone.”

“I don't think we will.” Shiro lifted the blade slowly from Keith's throat. 

He let out a shaking breath. “You're after  _ my  _ blood. Leave Shiro out of it. Fight  _ me _ ! Not him!” 

“We can do as we please.” Shiro's eyes fixed on Keith's. “That includes killing your mate.” 

Shiro pressed the dagger against his own throat, a thin red line rising over the metal.  

“No!” Keith dove at Shiro catching him around the waist. The dagger clattered to the ground and Shiro with it. Keith braced himself for blows that never came.

Shiro looked up at him with a smirk. “You love this man, Princeling.”  

Keith started at the words. It wasn't a question.

Did he?

Was that possible?

He couldn’t deny that pull, the affection, the way that his heart flipped when he saw his smile. Shiro’s personality, his laugh, his soul… He didn’t want to imagine moving forward without him by his side.

Even now, in this corrupt form, Shiro radiated an impossible beauty that pulled Keith to him. 

He swallowed hard and leveled his gaze. “Leave him,  văjitoare.”

Shiro’s smile widened. He reached out and the dagger flew back into his hand. Keith had little time to react before he was thrown off. 

He jumped back to his feet. Shiro slowly rose his amber eyes almost glowing in the dim lighting. “You will do as we ask or he will die. And you will watch.” Shiro cocked his head and fresh line of blood welled from the shallow wound on his neck trickling onto neckline of the white t-shirt and blooming into a macabre flower on the fabric. 

Keith swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice even, “What do I have to do?” 

“All we have required from you is your blood. Given by your own free will.”

He growled. “I’ll do it.”

Shiro chuckled, low and cold. He knelt on the floor and dipped his finger in the blood on his arm. Keith watched as Shiro drew symbols on the ground in his own blood. 

He had never felt so helpless. 

His wolf was trying its damndest to take control. He beat back the urges as best he could. He had to bid his time. He bit his lip until he tasted blood. 

Shiro sat back on his haunches and surveyed the runes before him. He began singing softly in a long dead language. 

His deep harmony cut through the tension and Keith felt his skin prickling. A surge of magic burst from the ruins followed by a burst of purple light. 

Keith let out a groan at the unexpected brightness and screwed his eyes closed as hard as he could. There was a change of pressure and a chill surrounded him. The scent of beech trees and fresh water washed over him. 

He forced his eyes open almost stumbled as he took in his surroundings. He was no longer in the bunker, hidden away in the broiling Ozarks. Keith hadn’t been to Romania in 26 years, he’d never thought to come back to his father’s land. The site of his murder. But there was no denying that that is exactly where he stood now. He was in the burnt out rubble of his father’s manor in the Snagov forest.

“Ce pusca mea?” he muttered as he turned in a slow circle. He stopped when his eyes found the slight figure of the witch illuminated by the moonlight next to Shiro. 

“Welcome home, Princeling,” the witch said.

Shiro stood before him like a beautiful phantom with glowing eyes seemingly oblivious to Keith’s reaction. 

“This is where this all began, where we betrayed our own kinds for empty promises from a dead god,” the witch’s voice seemed soft. She made a motion with her hand and Shiro stepped forward. Keith could see a heavy laden box his hands. He recognized some of symbols, but most were foreign to him. 

“We will make this right, Princeling,” she continued as she lifted the lid, “We will take our place as the gods we are. The humans will learn their true place.” She removed scroll from the padded box and faced Keith with a satisfied smile. She let the lid fall absently. The  _ crack _ of the wood echoing through the night. Another flick of her finger and Shiro set the box on the ground. Keith’s eyes following each movement, looking for any indication of the real Shiro.

“And so there is no confusion of my commitment to make my people gods and my son their king,” she presented Shiro with blade who immediately placed the point at his chest, above his heart. A dark stain began to bloom under the tip. 

“STOP!” Keith roared. His legs shook under the exertion of control. “I said I would do it! Stop!”

She watched him, seconds seeming to move like hours, before she flicked her fingers and Shiro’s hand moved. The knife hovered over his skin, but no longer pierced it. 

Keith’s shuddering breath was the only sound. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to force his emotions down. 

The witch began closing the distance between them as she unfurled the scroll. She knelt before Keith and motioned for him to follow. He hesitantly obeyed. She sat a piece of debris on the top and the bottom of the parchment and began to sing. It was a different song than before, but the language was the same. She reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand pulling it over the contract. He felt the tingle of magic as she sang. 

She cut a line across her palm with a small blade attached to a ring. She balled her hand into a fist and flung the blood on the parchment. “I, Honerva, daughter of wolf and witch, heiress of the blood of Viorica, renounce you.” She held Keith’s hand firmly and cut a deep wound along his palm all while still singing her spell. “Speak!” she hissed at him suddenly before resuming her song. 

Keith hesitated and she shot him a warning glare. He looked at Shiro and then back at her. “I, Keith, uh… son of wolf, and um, heir to the blood of Andrew of Tarsus, renounce you.” He turned his hand over and let the blood drip onto the page. 

Honerva’s singing reached a fever pitch, she raised her hands and the contract began to rise from the ground. Veins of fire began to marble the paper as it floated in front of them. Then it burst apart, each piece suspended in the air as it burned to dust. 

Honerva’s eyes shone bright and her smile was manic. Keith watched her dissolve into hysterical laughter. His heart was pounding. 

“Nothing happened…” he whispered to himself. The night was cool and still.

Without preamble, the buzz of magic in the air shifted; from a warm tingle to something sharp and hot and penetrating. A soft purple glow emanated from the ground under him. 

“Yes!” Honerva screeched, her head thrown back and body trembling. 

The air around them exploded tossing them all to the ground. 

Fire coursed through Keith’s body, worse than any silver. He couldn’t breath and any attempt resulted in knives in his chest. There were anguished cries echoing around him, but he couldn’t see. 

He was full of flames and his body was going to burst. It was too much. Blackness beckoned and his didn’t have anything left to fight against it. 

Then, it was gone. 

He gasped taking in the crisp night air as if it were the first time. God, he could taste everything he smelled and he could smell  _ everything _ . He blinked his eyes open and stared up in awe. 

It was the same sky, the same moon, the same stars, but he’d never  _ seen _ so much. It was as if he’d been watching the world through a gauze his entire life and someone had finally lifted the veil. The world was vibrant and clear and fucking- _ alive _ . His body sang with power and he felt the urge to howl.

Wait until Shiro-

“Shiro!” he sprang to his feet. He ran in the direction of Shiro’s scent and found him in seconds. He scooped his mate up in his arms. “Shiro!” His body was warm and he could hear his heart beating softly. Keith brushed Shiro’s hair back. “Wake up, baby,” he shook him gently, “Wake up.” No response.

“Shiro! Come on, Takashi! Wake up!” Dread pooled in his stomach as he pleaded. “Come back to me.”

Honerva’s laughter rang out over his pleas. “Aw!” she mocked, “I’m afraid he can’t hear you, Princeling.” She rose to her feet and turned towards them. She was a vision of nightmares with floating white hair and fluorescent purple eyes. “Your mate is locked inside his own mind. Until I release him.” She glided over the burnt out ruins. “And I don’t plan to release him.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is it. The final chapter.  
> First, let me once again extend my gratitude to all of you. Thank you so much for reading.  
> Second, I am so sick rn. Lol Between the last few weeks, I've been travelling and working 60+ hours and my writing has been primarily done on my phone. Like... probably the majority of this chapter was written on mobile. So, I apologize in advance for errors. 
> 
> And third, I really hope that you enjoy this.

 

_I want you tonight baby, sure as you’re born_

_You’ll hear me howlin outside your door_

  


Keith watched Honerva. Her movements were fluid, yet languid; as though she were under water. With this new vision, could see highways of blue and purple veins bulging from her body over taunt dark skin. The air around her sizzling with barely restrained energy. “You will not have the son of Amaterasu from me. His soul is mine.” She paused delighting in the way purple energy crackled across her fingertips. “And I will put you down before you can disrupt me.”

Keith gently laid Shiro's head back on the ground.

_Wait for me, Shiro._

He stood slowly. Feeling each muscle move, each flutter of energy, each surge of power. “You can try.” And with that he called upon his wolf, his body responded ardently. He shifted as though he blinked. No delay in the transition now. And he was bigger.  Twice the size he was before. Nearly the size of the woman before him.

His mind reeled; his wolf preened at the knowledge.

He had never felt more powerful nor more unsure. His body felt new. Alive in a way that he didn't understand yet, every movement felt like a goddamn miracle.

What could he do now?

Would his body respond as it had before?

Could he handle this?

He looked back at Shiro. His mate. The man that had come to mean everything so quickly.

It didn't matter how unsure he was.  He had to fight. He had to win.

He had to save Shiro.

No matter the cost.

Keith snarled at Honerva.

She cackled. Causing her skin to tighten seeming to reach its limit over the veins. Her lips cracked.

He could smell the blood, the stench of taint. Like a dying animal.

But why?

He moved carefully to the left, hoping to lure her from Shiro.

Without warning, she attacked.

  


/////////////

  


_Wait for me, Shiro_.

Shiro unfurled his legs from beneath him. “Keith?”  He staggered to his feet and turned in a slow circle, searching but finding nothing but the darkness and fog. “Keith?”

He heard him. “Keith!” he yelled into the abyss.

God, where was this?

What was this?

The panic began to rise again. Shiro took in a deep calming breath and balled his shaking fists. There had to be something. Anything.

He was somewhere.

Honerva had put him here. She had been here. Which meant that others could enter too. But maybe just witches or maybe...

Amaterasu.

The answer stirred hope in his chest and he closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate, but everything seemed… distant. Hazy. His own mind felt like a sleeping limb.

He shook himself.

Keith needed him. He felt it. He knew it.

He _knew_ it.

He had to get to him.

“Okay,”Shiro breathed and swallowed. He wasn’t sure where the words came from. They just flowed.  He called out into the void, “Amaterasu, I summon you here to me!”

He held his breath.

And waited.

  


////////

  


Honerva’s blows impacted Keith one after another. She seemed to control the air itself with her hands.

He was panting hard. His body burning from unseen blows while the witch herself never moved any closer.

He needed to be closer.

He paced left to right in front of her. Her skin seemed to darken with each use of power, growing ever more taut bursting capillaries until she reeked of old blood and magic.

Something was wrong.

Her body seemed to be eating itself to fuel the power.

She couldn’t handle it.

 _Honerva!_ He called out with his mind, praying she’d hear. _You’re killing yourself!_

“No!” her broken lips stretching tightly over her teeth as spoke in hard words, “I am made for this power!” She let another energy burst into the air.

Keith juked to the right. Fuck.

_You have to listen! Your body… I smell it rotting!_

“Liar!” Another burst. Another dodge. “You’ll not trick me! I gave up my fur long ago for this power!”

Gave up her…

Keith’s hackles rose at the implication.

_Dumnezeule_

She’d given up her wolf. How was it possible?

“I am better than you!” she screeched, “My son is better than you! He is the rightful heir to this kingdom! And I will exterminate you so that he may be the god that he is!”

Keith charged at her, dodging her energy blows as he powered toward her legs. The air was alive with electricity. He focused in her dangling appendages and willed himself there.

The crisp scent of ozone filled his nose and his body buzzed.

He was there. At her legs. Just as he’d willed.

Too caught up to be surprised, Keith grabbed her calf in his maw.

  


//////

  


Shiro wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he had summoned an ancient Shinto sun goddess. But he was sure that even if he had been fully aware that as her descendant, said goddess would be obliged to answer, he would not have been prepared for her to appear in front of him. As it was, Shiro found himself stumbling over his feet until he fell flat on his ass in front of his holy ancestor.

She looked vaguely amused by his panic as he scrambled to his feet. “Ama-Am-Amata-” He pressed his lips together and tried to gather his senses.

This is what he wanted.

What he needed to save Keith.

Sure, there was an actual deity standing in front of him. And wow, ok, she was tall, and he was tall so that was saying something.

What was she like 7 feet tall? With long flowing black hair partially bound in exquisite ornamentation and a gleaming golden crown. Her red and white robes were rippling with each movement as she stepped toward him. A small smile played across her full lips and her red eyes gleamed. “No need to be afraid, little one.”  She placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

His skin warmed under her gentle touch. “I-uh,”he stammered as he met her gaze. The red of her irises should have been terrifying, but her gaze was soft, almost loving. It calmed him. “I need your help.”

She brushed her hand across his cheek smiling to herself. “You have grown so beautifully, Takashi.” She flicked his bangs with a laugh. “I haven’t been allowed to interfere much until now. But now that you’ve discovered yourself and called out to me, I can come back into your life.”

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t understand.”

Amaterasu stepped back, a veil of sadness over her beautiful features. “Of course.” She inhaled deeply and leveled her gaze. “I’m your mother, Takashi.”

  


////////

  


Honerva’s bones cracked in Keith’s jaws as he flung her to the ground. Her frail form seemed to crumple on impact.

But she wasn't dead.

Keith needed to break her hold on Shiro. She needed to be dead. He spat out her rancid blood and leapt for her.

Only to find himself caught in mid-air above her. Increasing pressure on his throat.

Honerva’s body snapped around, left arm thrust out. She lifted herself a series of jerky movements. Tight skin popping open as it snagged on rubble and rocks. Fetid blood oozed from her wounds. “It won't be that easy,” she spat out in a hoarse voice.

Keith gasped around her grip.

No! He had to save Shiro.

_Shiro!_

  


////////

  


“Wh-What do you mean? My parents are dead.” Shiro stared at Amaterasu. And the more he looked, the more of himself he recognized.

His nose.

His cheeks.

His mouth.

No…

“It's why she wants you.”

“Where have you been? Why did you let me believe you were dead?” Shiro wanted to scream. Anger. Frustration. Hurt.

Emotions twisted violently together in his confusion.

The fog around them shifted. Moving faster, chaotically in the darkness.

“Takashi, please,” she worried her lip, “We don't have time now. But I promise, I will explain everything to you.” She marked an X across her chest, a soft glow emanated from her there. “I am bound by my word.”

_Shiro!_

Keith's voice cut through the air.

“Your mate needs you.” Amaterasu reached out her hand. “You must pledge yourself to my service. And I will be able to free you.”

Shiro nodded. “I have to help him.”

“Your right arm will carry my mark and serve as a tribute to the gods.” The goddess hesitated. “I wish things had been different for you. But this is the way of it.” She pressed a kiss to her son's brow and stepped back drawing her katana.  “Takashi Shirogane, my son and my servant, do you pledge your service to me?”

Shiro held his arm out and thought of Keith. “I do.”

Amaterasu brought her blade down, cleanly severing Shiro's arm.

  


////////

  


Keith flailed in the air. He tried focusing on the ground to appear there as he had earlier, but Honerva was blocking him somehow. He snapped his jaws drool escaping the sides in attempts bite or breathe.

His vision began to vignette around the edges. Fuzzy darkness threatening to drag him under. He railed against it. For Shiro.

_Shiro!_

“I'm here, Keith.”

Honerva’s face twisted in rage and her grip on Keith's neck tightened pulling awet gasp from the wolf. “No!” she shrieked.

Pinpricks of light clouded Keith's eyes. He was helpless against the pull of unconsciousness clawing at him. And then… He felt his body move. As though he were flying. The press of firm warmth pressed against him.

And he could breathe. He pulled in greedy airfulls of breath. Keith could feel the tendons knitting themselves back together in his neck. The his vision focused and relief flooded through him.

Shiro.

His mate looked down at him with a soft smile. His hair was fully white now, eyes golden. He seemed to radiate warmth and light. His right arm was glowing.

_How?_

Shiro sighed. _I'll explain later. Now, we have world to save._

_Cheesey._

Shiro's chuckle reverberated through Keith's mind.

“You two have interfered for the last time!” Honerva screeched. “I will not be denied!” She sent energy careening towards them.

Keith jumped left. Shiro right.

_Keith, I'll distract her. You finish her._

Keith huffed and dodged another blast. The scent of blood and magic permeated his senses. Blood dribbled down her chin and from her ears. She was dying and determined to take them with her.

But Keith wasn't going to allow it. _Ready._

  


///////

 

Shiro closed his eyes and exhaled. _Now or never_. He faced Honerva.

Or the floating corpse that used to be her. Amaterasu explained that Honerva had given up her wolf for more magic, but without her wolf, her body couldn't handle the power. “Honerva!” Shiro called out. His right hand glowed and his tachi manifested. Just as his mother had said.

“You!” she hissed, spraying bloody spittle. “You choose to die rather than embrace your gifts.”

Shiro continued his approach watching Keith creep slowly into the shadows to the left. “That's where you're wrong. I'm not the one dying here tonight.” He raised his tachi depending on instinct to wield it.

Honerva sent another energy wave at him, he intercepted it with his tachi. She howled in frustration.

_I'm ready, Shiro._

Shiro stepped closer. “You're weak. Your body is failing. This is your last chance to end this and come out alive.”

The veins pulsed obscenely under her skin. “How dare you!” More blood. Even Shiro could smell the death rolling from her. “I am stronger than anything on Earth!” Electricity gathered in her hands, pulsing and crackling. She lobbed the power at Shiro who was too slow and caught it in the shoulder.

His body burned and billowed. She sent the other hands electricity at him. He cried out.

_Shiro, no!_

Keith sprang from the darkness catching the witch by the neck and dragging her to the ground. Shiro watched the act in slow motion. She clawed at Keith, screeching broken words and the wolf tightened his grasp and shook her frail body as it popped and splintered.

The light faded from her eyes and the air felt eerily still.

Keith backed away from the corpse staring down.

“Keith!” Shiro stumbled on his feet, smiling broadly. “Keith!”

The wolf looked up at him and then was in his arms, knocking him back down. He laughed as Keith shifted back to human form. “Are you ok?”

Shiro nodded and smiled up. “Yeah. You?”

Keith nodded and smirked.

“Learn a new trick?” Shiro wrapped his arms around him noting that he had clothes on. “Or two?”

Keith quirked a brow. “I'm not the only one.”

Shiro hummed. “I suppose not.” He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Keith's lips. Keith leaned into it pushing it deeper until they were wrapped around the other.

Shiro pulled away first. Keith nuzzled into his neck trailing kisses and bits to the skin there. “Keith?”

He hummed.

“How the hell are we going to get home?”

  
  


///////

 

Twenty-seven days ago Keith couldn't have imagined this life. But now, curled up next to his mate in their cabin watching the light fade while Shiro tapped out messages to his friends, Keith couldn't imagine his life without him.

Barely a month ago he was a loner from a cursed bloodline hiding away from the world. Now, he was mated to a Japanese demigod, heir to his uncle's pack, and the entire were community knew who and where he was.

Allies and enemies alike.

Lotor had disappeared after his mother’s death. Along with the witches.

Kolivan had pooled their allies and held a counsel declaring them and anyone harboring them enemies.

It was a waiting game. They'd resurface sooner or later.

But in the meantime...

Keith looked up at Shiro. They hadn't talked about the looming deadline. The mating mark. Shiro's decision.

They'd spent every day together rebuilding what had been destroyed in the attack, laughing, and learning about each other. And every night exploring every inch of the the other and talking about their lives, their dreams.

And Keith was hopelessly, irrefutably in love.

It was always on the tip of his tongue ready to  fall, but Shiro needed to make up his mind on his own.

Keith didn't want him to feel obligated.

And now with only two days left, Keith's heart ached with potential loss. He rested his head on Shiro's shoulder, savoring every second he had.

“What's wrong?” Shiro shifted and pulled Keith tighter. He left his phone buzzing on the armrest.

Keith inhaled his scent. Cloves and honey. He hummed. He'd miss this. “Nothing's wrong.”

Shiro watched him for a moment. He could tell it was a lie. But he never pushed. Instead he squeezed Keith's shoulder in a pseudo hug. “My mother wants to visit.”

Keith hummed and laced his fingers with Shiro's. “Are you ready for that?”

Shiro brought their hands to his lips and kissed each of Keith's fingers. “She's promised to explain everything. The rules. My powers. I guess my new job as the right hand of a goddess.” He laughed.

Keith closed his eyes and let the rich timbre roll over him.

Shiro leaned his head on his and hummed.

  


///////

  


Shiro rested his head on Keith’s savoring the softness of his hair, his scent, just the domesticity of this moment. His life had been changed so much, so quickly and violently, but he couldn’t manage to regret any of it.

Because it brought Keith into his life.

And now, sitting together in their little cabin, temporary Kolivan had assured them, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. All of the things that had seemed so pressing before; school and work and normalcy were nothing now.

Not only did he have this new life, this new power, a new understanding of the universe, but… he had his soulmate. A puzzle piece is fine on it’s own. It isn’t lacking anything. It isn’t incomplete.

But when you put two together, you create something more than they could have been alone.

And that’s what Keith was.

What Keith is.

Shiro’s matching piece.

“Keith,” he shifted so he could turn and face him. He tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled to himself when Keith leaned into the touch.  “I want to do it.”

Keith cocked his head in an adorably canine way, clearly not understanding. “Do what?”

Shiro twirled long raven strands between two fingers. “I want to be your mate. Officially. I want to bond with you.” He met Keith gaze. “I love you.”

Keith’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he processed Shiro’s words. He pressed his lips together. Shiro let him take his time. If he’d learned anything in their month together, it was that words were hard for Keith. He preferred action.

And his actions had left little room for Shiro to doubt that this-that _Keith_ -was what he wanted in his life.

“I-I love you, Takashi,” his voice with rough, “Probably from the moment I saw you.” He huffed. “And it sounds stupid and wrong and not-just not enough. I want to be with you so much it hurts. But…” he took Shiro’s hand in his own. “But I never want you to regret this. I want you to be happy. I want you to be sure. There’s no going back.”

Keith’s eyes were glassy with emotion. Shiro pulled him into a soft kiss. “I don’t want to go back, Keith. Even if I could.” Another kiss. “ _You_ make me happy. I’m sure, Keith.” One more soft press of lips. “Make me yours.”

It was if a dam burst and whatever restraint Keith had was thrown casually to the side. He growled and surged into Shiro’s lap, kissing him hard. Pouring everything he couldn’t say into action. Pressing their lips together and sharing breaths between the slide of tongues. Keith pulled away and licked up the column Shiro’s throat biting the soft flesh under his ear. Shiro gasped under the sensation. “Mine,” Keith growled and bit down again while grinding against Shiro’s rapidly hardening cock. He pulled Keith against him and poured himself in this kiss. He pressed his tongue into Keith’s mouth, desperate with emotion. Every part of him was burning. Keith moaned and griped his back, arching his body beautifully. Shiro ran his hand down Keith’s chest. Keith pulled back with a smirk and forcefully pulled Shiro's shirt over his head and discarded his own over the back of the couch.

Shiro moaned at the skin to skin contact and laved Keith's throat with his tongue, letting his teeth tease the tendons there. He felt the silky skin and smooth muscles of Keith's back working under fingertips and peered up at Keith’s tousled hair and half lidded eyes. There was a sheen to his swollen pink lips and Shiro decided that no matter how much Keith would argue it, Shiro wasn't the beautiful one here.

He let Keith discard his pants and underwear. He was already fully hard and aching to feel Keith.

But he had other things to do first. Like remove any doubts that Keith had about Shiro’s certainty.

He leaned forward and guided Keith's back to the cushions and ran his hands down the sinewy length of his mate’s body, surveying the picture of man beneath him. Keith’s skin contrasted beautifully with the navy of the fabric and his thick black hair fell in a halo around his pretty face, eyes fluttered closed as he moaned Shiro's name.

It was a beautiful sound.

Shiro buried kisses against his groin and then trailed back up Keith's body with his lips nipping at his hips and up to his collarbone. He was careful to merely graze his cock in passing as he explored and worshipped his body. But the soft brushes of lips and playful gentle tugs had Keith wiggling impatiently.

Keith's breath caught sharply as Shiro nipped his inner thigh.  He let out little moans and knotted his hand in Shiro's hair. “Shiro,” he panted. Shiro smiled in satisfaction. He slowly worked back to Keith's face and licked his way into a rough kiss.

Keith clung and pressed against him, snaking a hand between their bodies. Shiro mewled and rolled his hips, breathing pleas as Keith rubbed a thumb over his leaking tip.

Keith nipped Shiro’s lips, “I want you in the bed.”

Shiro nodded and pulled away to stand. Keith smiled up at him, taking Shiro’s hand and pulling them into their bedroom. Shiro quickly found himself on his back with Keith leaning between his legs to deliver a searing kiss. “You’re mine, Takashi.”

Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth as the other wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing member. Keith flicked his wrist in a firm rhythm eliciting incoherent praise from Shiro’s kiss swollen lips.   

Keith suddenly broke away, but returned before Shiro could complain, with their bottle of lube. Shiro bit his bottom lip as he watched Keith slicking his fingers. “I never thought it could be like this,” Keith said and smiled down at him before trailing kisses down his inner thigh. It tugged at Shiro's heart.

He leaned up and pulled Keith to him. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith hummed and kissed Shiro’s nose. “Are you ready to be mine? Forever?”

“I'm ready,”

Keith growled at Shiro and kissed him hard. Shiro bit down on Keith’s lip when Keith plunged a finger inside of him. Shiro received him perfectly and was soon rocking greedily against Keith’s palm

“Another,” Shiro panted and laid back against the mattress.

“Yeah?” Keith gently slipped another finger into Shiro while running his other hand up his lover’s chest. Shiro nodded enthusiastically and sucked air in through his teeth when Keith gripped him in his hand.

“That's it, baby,” Keith dropped a kiss on his thigh as he found Shiro’s prostate and began working his fingers over it.

Shiro gasped and canted his hips. “Yes…Oh God… Keith! I want-I want….”

“Tell me what you want, iubito,” Keith breathed and pumped his fingers harder. “I'll do anything for you.” He worked a third finger in with little resistance.  Shiro’s eyes rolled back and he let out wet sobs of pleasure. Keith kept a steady rhythm.

“You,” Shiro reached down to grasp Keith’s hand. “I want you, Keith.”

“Ok,” Keith breathed and released Shiro’s cock. He slid his fingers free and Shiro let out a groan. He grabbed the lube again and worked it onto himself. He held Shiro’s hips steady as he slid slowly inside, pulling a cry of pleasure from them both when Keith bottomed out.

Keith slowly pumped his hips as he leaned over Shiro tangling their hands together palm to palm, marks touching. “You have to repeat what I say, ok?”

Shiro nodded and let out a strangled moan as Keith angled upwards inside of him.

Keith pressed his lips to his lover’s neck. “You have to share my blood, iubita mea. Don’t be scared, ok?”

“Ok.”

Keith reached between them and began to stroke Shiro in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Takashi Shirogane, I vow to carry and to be carried by you, to share my journey and my life with you. I give myself to you fully.” He pressed his lips against Shiro’s neck. “Forever.”  He bit into the skin there, the skin giving easily under his fangs.

Their entwined hands began to tingle and warm and ecstacy flowed from the wound.

Shiro cried out and wrapped his arms around Keith who was lapping at the bit with his tongue.

Shiro took a steadying breath and spoke, “Keith Kogane,  I vow to carry and to be carried by you, to share my journey and my life with you. I give myself to you fully.” He felt the warm waves of magic rolling through his body once again. He laved at Keith’s neck. “Forever, Keith. Forever.” He squeezed their joined hands and bit into Keith’s neck. To his surprise, he pierced the skin easily and realized that he had fangs too. But the thought was gone as soon as the blood flowed hot and sweet into his mouth. It was pure bliss. His vision whited out and Keith keened in his arms, thrusting hard into his body. The tingling in their hands and bodies began to recede and Shiro pulled back with a gasp. He nipped at Keith's collarbone and tongued the tendons of his neck.

Keith pulled back enough to lock eyes with Shiro and eagerly matched each thrust with a  stroke. Keith licked out at Shiro’s lips catching them and luring Shiro into a sloppy kiss.

Shiro gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead against Keith’s. He wasn't going to last long. Just as the thought entered his mind, he realized that Keith wouldn't last long either.

Precum was leaking from Shiro and Keith drove his hip into him fucking him hard into the mattress. He growled Shiro's name and Shiro felt the pulsating of his cock buried deep inside of his body. It drove Shiro over the edge and he came hard driving his hips against Keith's.

Keith held himself above Shiro letting the aftershocks of the orgasm wreck him while Shiro was panting under him. He smiled up at Keith and Keith kissed him. Languid and slow their tongues mingled until the the last wave subsided and their foreheads pressed together.

“Fuck…” Keith murmured against Shiro's lips.

Shiro kissed him once more and moved over to hold him. Keith immediately nuzzled into Shiro's side, resting on his chest. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and hummed. He pressed one more kiss onto Keith's forehead and lifted his hand to toy with his hair and paused.

His mark.

It had always been beautiful, elegant, and swirling. But now, intricate black lines joined his red ones filling in gaps he hadn’t realized were there. It was complete. “Keith?”

Keith nuzzled against him and hummed.

“My mark…”

Keith peered over his chest and Shiro could feel his smile. “It’s beautiful.” Keith held his own hand up next to Shiro’s. They matched. “Just like you.” He pulled Shiro’s mark to his face and kissed it before lacing their hands together. Contact sparked a twinge of magic and Shiro felt the buzz crawling up his arm. It felt good.

“I love you,” Keith kissed his chest.

“I love you.”

It was so easy now. Just a fact.

“You know,” Keith rolled over and rested his chin on Shiro’s chest. “If you want, we can have a wedding.”

Shiro arched his brow. “Yeah?”

Keith nodded and brought his arm up to rest his head on. He traced lazy circles on Shiro’s chest. “It’ll make it easier to explain this to your human friends. And… I know you want one.”

“Are you proposing to me, Keith?” Shiro teased.

A blush bloomed on Keith’s cheeks. “Yes.” He looked up under his lashes, “Will you, Takashi? Will you marry me?”

Shiro smiled and ran his thumb across Keith's cheek.

“I mean, not right away, but we are basically married and in the eyes of the pack, we are-”

Shiro cut him off with a kiss. “I’d love to marry you, Keith.”

 


End file.
